Grape candy
by Ruize-chan
Summary: Scott crève pour Stiles, croit qu'Isaac est son frère de douleur ; l'Antinoüs magnifique est en réalité branché McCall mais se la ferme aussi bien. Stiles sait tout, parce que Stiles est Stiles. Incapable de construire un truc compréhensible avec Hale, il se défait amèrement de son épousé. A côté de la plaque, ils se détruisent gentiment, chacun largue ses missiles: on se meurt.
1. Grape candy

Il faut croire que le fandom Teen Wolf m'inspire terriblement – sans blague – et que je suis incapable de me tenir à mes résolutions. Alors je poste avant l'heure le début de cette fic, qui est toute entière un cadeau d'amour à l'adresse d'Exces qui m'a filé quelques lignes directrices et un titre formidable par la poste. Ainsi qu'une bande-son qui colle grave, merci : "Sleazy bed track" des Bluetones. La suite arrivera quand j'aurais le temps de l'écrire, je n'ai pour le moment bouclé que le prochain chapitre. Sachez que je réponds avec joie aux questions, critiques ou autres. Vivez heureux !

* * *

**Grape candy**

**(Leurs cœurs ont des tas de pépins)**

* * *

La lune croque le ciel zinzolin, y laisse une mâchoire ivoire qui tranche les rares nuages de ses dents facettées.

Elle plaque un sourire de lumière sur le parquet clair de la pièce ; lorsqu'un doux ronflement retentit dans la chambre, Scott esquisse le même sourire. Il lance un bref regard à la masse sombre que forme le corps de son ami sous les couvertures et se passe une main dans la nuque, massant lentement sa peau brillant d'une fine pellicule de sueur froide. La pulpe de ses doigts s'enfonce dans la chair tendre, il se laisse aller à fermer les yeux une seconde. Il se serait bien passé de l'_hide and seek_ nocturne qui lui a dégueulassé les baskets et le cœur, mais le soulagement d'avoir remis la main sur Stiles avant que quelque chose ne dérape sérieusement l'empêche de se prendre la tête pour le moment. L'adrénaline bat encore doucement dans ses veines, pulse au bout de ses doigts, sous ses ongles, cogne contre sa peau. A son rythme régulier se superpose celui, terriblement vivant, de son BFF : Scott se sent putain de bien.

A pas de loup (garou), Scott s'approche de la fenêtre entrouverte et juste avant de refermer le store à guillotine, observe une volée de seconde la rue paisible qui se déballe au pied du domaine McCall. Le vent caresse à peine les feuilles des arbres. La fenêtre de la chambre de sa mère, au rez-de-chaussée, projette dans l'herbe gorgée de rosée un parallélogramme de lumière jaune – elle vient de se lever pour aller bosser, elle est de garde cette nuit. Un réverbère éclaire, au loin, l'asphalte nu de la route. On se croirait dans un plan de _La nuit du chasseur_. Scott tire le store, perdant doucement son sourire. La peau de ses mains est vierge de tout, pas de tatouage sur les phalanges : lui a _hate_ comme _love_ dans la gorge.

Une longue douche le débarrasse de la boue coincée sous ses ongles, séchée sur sa peau. Lorsqu'il en sort, la buée chaude lui enveloppe le corps entier, formant de grosses bouffées tièdes qui lui lèchent la peau. Il fait sombre, dans la salle de bain. Scott prend garde à ne pas déraper sur le carrelage trempé – Melissa lui a pourtant dit de faire gaffe à remettre un tapis, deux ou trois semaines plus tôt. L'ampoule du plafonnier n'est pas grillée, mais le mouflet a bêtement peur que la lumière ne gêne le sommeil de son ami. Peur de fermer la porte et de risquer une autre cavalcade nocturne, aussi, alors il se contente d'y aller à tâtons, mettant à profit ses sens surdéveloppés de loup-garou, et ne râle pas lorsque l'angle de la porte vient se ficher entre la chair et l'ongle de son orteil.

Par réflexe, il essuie du revers de la main la condensation qui enduit le miroir et note, dans la pénombre, que ses yeux ont perdu leur or pour retrouver leur couleur naturelle.

Il enfile distraitement un pantalon traînant sur le rebord du lavabo, s'essuie à demi les cheveux d'un coup de serviette et retourne dans sa chambre. Ses pieds tapotent le parquet en rythme, la peau humide s'y colle et s'en arrache silencieusement. Il soulève à peine la couverture pour se faufiler en-dessous et s'enfonce dans le matelas mou du lit double.

Ses cheveux mouillés trempent la housse de l'oreiller qu'il a piqué dans le canapé du salon quand Hale a déboulé chez lui avec l'ado lové dans les bras, yeux fermés contre son torse, inhabituellement calme et– il préfère ne pas y penser. De dos se soulève paisiblement le corps de Stiles : cinq millimètres vers le haut, cinq millimètres vers le bas à chaque respiration. Scott reconnaît à l'arrière de son crâne la courte cicatrice héritée d'une après-midi à jouer au plus con dans les escaliers des Stilinski, un petit trait blanc à peine distinct sous les cheveux coupés court. Il se retient de la toucher, de coller sa mine tout contre la nuque chaude du gamin, de compter du bout des lèvres les grains de beauté éparpillés qui débordent du hoodie rouge comme des paillettes volatiles ; alors sa main s'interrompt dans le vide et retombe sur le drap qui couvre le matelas, avant de grimper jusqu'à ses tempes pour les masser pensivement, en fermant les yeux.

Cela le surprend plutôt, mais il n'a pas envie de dormir. Pas dans le sens où il ne le peut pas, car la fatigue s'accroche quand même salement à ses paupières, mais dans le sens où il ne veut pas laisser s'échapper bêtement ces quelques minutes à veiller celui qui compte. A se laisser porter par son souffle régulier que n'agite aucune hyperactivité, à deviner ses poumons gonfler sa poitrine, à simplement l'écouter exister.

Il rouvre les yeux.

L'abat-jour du plafonnier fait un cercle parfait de là où il est. Le plafond déploie quelques imperfections de peinture mais dans l'ensemble, Maman McCall a quand même fait du sacré bon boulot lorsqu'elle a décidé de reprendre la maison en main des années plus tôt. Aucun réveil ne tictaque, il n'y a rien d'autre que le silence de la chambre et les bruits lointains du frigo qui s'ouvre, du micro-onde qui vrombit et des couverts qui cliquètent. Quelques minutes passent avant que Scott ne réalise qu'il n'entend plus le discret ronflement de son meilleur ami.

Le cœur de Stiles bat toujours, il ne panique pas.

Il devine plutôt ses yeux ouverts dans le vide de la pièce, déchiffrant dans la pénombre violette le matériel de lacrosse, les fringues chevauchant la chaise du bureau, les baskets boueuses lâchées sur le pas de la porte. Pas un mot n'est échangé, on se contente de se sentir, de se vivre l'un à côté de l'autre.

Au bout de quelques instants, Scott esquisse un vague mouvement en arrière, un pli inconfortable ou un besoin de s'arracher au microcosme étouffant des silences de l'amitié ; alors les lèvres hésitantes et sèches, terriblement sèches de Stiles pulvérisent le calme de la nuit et le bazar matinal de Melissa MacCall ne compte plus le moins du monde. Pendant une seconde, il n'y a que la peur, celle, folle et dévorante, irrationnelle, qui fait croire qu'on ne va pas passer la nuit, que la fin du monde est pour maintenant – celle qui attendrit.

« Te barre pas, » sort Stilinski d'une voix que les conneries de la nuit ont rendue rauque – et s'il s'agissait d'une falaise, elle serait salement escarpée.

« Me laisse pas, » comprend Scott à juste titre. L'envie de le toucher se fait plus grande, plus oppressante : il s'imagine prendre le gosse dans ses bras et _je suis là_, il veut que sa bouille d'enfant paumé se niche contre son torse à lui, que ses cils trop longs, collés par des larmes froides, lui filent un frisson, fassent bander le duvet de poils qui lui couvre les bras… Il inspire une brève goulée d'air.

Une fois de plus, il retient l'élan qui le fait vibrer, chasse de derrière ses yeux le large triskèle étalé sur le dos boursouflé de muscles de Derek Hale, les mains constellées de grains de beauté qui se posent sur le tatouage, et se confine sagement dans son rôle de BFF :

« Derek t'a ramené, » chuchote-t-il pour répondre à la question restée jusque-là informulée, ignorant les auto-insultes qui lui bouffent le crâne.

Le hoodie rouge se ride de plis. Stiles se tend, manque de se retourner. Quelques secondes de silence chaud s'étirent.

« C'était bizarre, nous deux, c'était une chose qui pouvait pas exister, bafouille-t-il enfin de sa petite voix éraillée, comme pour se justifier.

— On parlera demain, » promet Scott d'une voix qu'il aurait aimé plus douce. « Essaye de dormir. J'crois qu'on a assez cavalé pour cette nuit, Twenty-four. »

Un sourire timide étire les lèvres de Stiles, le surnom le séduit, et ne disparaît que lorsqu'il répète dans un murmure un « Me laisse pas » tendre et dur à la fois. Sa tête se penche en avant, contre l'oreiller se déroule son cou blanc.

Peut-être ne se frotte-t-il les yeux que par fatigue, mais Scott s'en fiche ; il sait les crises d'angoisse, le souffle haché, et plus que tout les sourires à côté de la plaque. Alors il se rapproche timidement du dos de l'adolescent et tend un bras pour le passer par-dessus son flanc. Une étincelle pourrait éclater entre eux tant le contact leur paraît chaud, vivant, plus que tout : _essentiel_. Leurs cœurs, le tout plein entre leurs côtes se gonflent de chaleur.

C'est comme un vertige sans lequel il mourrait, il a (il espère « ils ont ») besoin de ce creux sous leurs pieds et Scott le sait, Scott le décide, il veut devenir équilibriste. Pourtant demain matin, il renoncera une fois de plus à prendre le risque de tout faire foirer et se jurera de garder les pieds sur terre, de se contenter de ce qu'il a : des œillades appuyées, des tapes sur l'épaules et des fous rires à n'en plus finir. L'amertume qui lui débordera de la gorge n'y changera rien.

* * *

Le « C'était bizarre, nous deux » de Stiles fait référence à Hale, je précise. Et Exces a eu la bonté, le talent, le génie de réaliser un fanart pour cette histoire – comme les liens peinent à passer sur ce site, vous le trouverez dans sa galerie Deviantart, Cappuccino-Noisette.


	2. T'en passeras des meilleures

J'ai commencé à relire ce chapitre sur Pink Floyd et Soft Cell, j'ai fini sur Era, allez m'expliquez pourquoi. Toujours l'aventure épique (je déconne) de nos héros dieux préférés. Toujours ma déclaration d'amitié à l'adresse d'Exces, on ne se refait pas vous savez. Toujours l'existence ? J'espère. Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à poser les questions que vous avez. Gaffe aux minettes qui sourient trop.

* * *

**T'en passeras des meilleures**

**(Tes regards de pute tu te les gardes)**

* * *

Ca commence comme dans une mauvaise série – ce serait un truc surnaturel avec des loups-garous lycéens mais il y aurait de l'amour, des mensonges (des tas de mensonges), des combats sur fond de techno, et on n'oublierait pas des passés tragiques au goût de mères perdues, de pères partis et de secrets de famille. Pourtant, ils ne se rencontrent pas au bal de fin d'année. Aucun ne coache l'autre, ni au basket, ni au baseball. Ils n'ont même pas de prophétie sur les épaules. Ce ne sont que des électrons libres qui se heurtent à plusieurs reprises : « Coupe-moi le bras » dit l'un ; l'autre répond une bêtise maladroite sans parvenir à masquer tout à fait son malaise. Ils filent à la chasse au lézard ensemble, se tombent dessus régulièrement, de manière plus ou moins littérale. Ils ne se voient plus pendant deux mois puis brusquement, l'alpha repointe le bout de son museau et ils doivent se supporter jusqu'à ce que Scott soit fichu de contrôler ses hormones de bestiole.

Toujours ils s'évitent, se retrouvent, s'en foutent – font mine, se minent – s'agacent, se provoquent, s'esquivent sans cesse. Toujours ils dansent.

Puis un jour, connement, ça se déclenche : les yeux rouges et luisants de Derek Hale apparaissent derrière la fenêtre que bat la pluie dans un vacarme aussi incroyable que s'il s'agissait de grêle. Il lâche un « Eh ! » rauque qui ne se traduit que par un cri muet de l'autre côté de la vitre. Vissé à son ordinateur, errant de page Wikipédia en page Wikipédia à la recherche d'un fameux dictateur moustachu, Stiles met un moment à le remarquer. Il lâche des yeux la fiche du Japon, de toute façon il sait qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'à sauter jusqu'au paragraphe de la seconde guerre mondiale pour finir sa partie, et les plante dans ceux du packmaster de Beacon Hills. Leur reflet écarlate lui rappelle Scott Summers. Il ricane bêtement en se figurant Derek avec les lunettes et le costume du mutant puis file virer son télescope de devant la fenêtre pour lui ouvrir lorsqu'il le voit grogner un peu trop sérieusement.

Ils échangeraient bien quelques banalités, le pot d'échappement de la Camaro qui s'est fait la malle, les beaux nichons de Lydia qui ont pris de l'ampleur, hein ? mais l'alpha dégouline de flotte sur le sol de la chambre et se fait gentiment engueuler par le môme, qui file lui cherche une serviette en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son père endormi dans le canapé.

Si sa chambre pue le chien mouillé, il lui fera la peau, menace-t-il sans y croire lui-même.

Bizarrement, Derek l'attend sans rien dire, on croirait qu'il a décidé de se briser l'émail des dents à la force du maxillaire tant ses mâchoires sont crispées. Il repère distraitement des piles de bouquins vaciller près du lit une place de l'ado, sent cramer la batterie du laptop allumé depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Un dictionnaire est ouvert sur la moquette, pas loin d'un paquet de bonbons à la peau de plastique éventrée. Au sommet de l'étagère bordélique servant de dossier au lit, un cadre propre décline la parfaite photo de famille. Des tas de trucs en cours – devoirs, boîtes de dvd ouvertes, figurines en plein classement – sont éparpillés partout dans la pièce.

Le store n'est même pas fermé, découpant en fines lamelles le paysage nocturne.

Derek jette un vague regard par-dessus son épaule, avise la rue calme, les arbres doucement secoués par le vent. Une voiture passe en cahotant. Par une association d'idées idiote – la couleur de la carrosserie lui rappelle le rouge du t-shirt d'Isaac et des lèvres d'Erica nouées à celles de Boyd – ses gosses lui reviennent à l'esprit. Il songe brièvement à sacrifier un truc à Lycaon pour que la minette aux paupières lourdes se tienne bien et évite, pour une fois, de provoquer ses frangins en des défis délirants, mais Stiles réapparaît avant qu'il ne parvienne à décider de la teneur de l'offrande. Le plus majestueux des cerfs, de toute façon, ne suffirait pas à compenser la démence de sa princesse. Il attrape au vol la serviette que lui lance le garçon et, sans le remercier, tourne vers lui ses yeux gris troubles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, tu te la joues stalker-garou, maintenant ? ricane bêtement l'autre en se rasseyant à la chaise de son bureau, triturant négligemment le bout de sa socquette trempée par la pluie intruse.

— Tu ne dors jamais ? » rétorque Derek sans prêter gare à sa question, achevant de se sécher les cheveux d'un coup de serviette nerveux.

Stiles lui tourne le dos dans un mouvement fluide et file sur la page Wikipédia de la WWII. Le lycan devine son sourire disparaître de ses lèvres, son minois pailleté brusquement sincère, vrai. Il sait qu'il n'a pas besoin d'argumenter, de prendre à témoin les signes d'activité perpétuelle que révèle l'état de la chambre. Stiles les connaît trop.

« Y a pas de quoi se foutre en l'air, » répond-t-il entre deux clics, de sa voix grave et un peu lasse, celle de _je ne veux pas en parler_.

Il le pense sincèrement. Il en a marre des gens qui partent et d'une certaine manière, un peu peur de se réincarner en une connerie de plancton ou d'algue – vise la vie de ouf.

Un mince silence, maigrelet comme de la ficelle de cuisine mais sensible comme un nerf, s'installe entre les deux garçons et c'est comme si l'air se transformait en ciment pour les figer, les calfeutrer dans sa gangue de mortier poussiéreux. Derek grommelle un truc indistinct avant de se poser sur la couette en vrac du lit. Le dos raide, Stiles ne se retourne pas vers lui, ignorant son regard qui point la peau dégagée de sa nuque, picore la chair, espère de cette vivisection quelque chose qu'il ne parvient ni à définir, ni à donner totalement. Il fait quelques pas virtuels dans Street View – où est cet aéroport bon sang –, se mordille les lèvres nerveusement et se retourne finalement en fronçant les sourcils. Hale lève les yeux du magazine qu'il a commencé à feuilleter, les pattes virilement écartées, les épaules hautes, son cou athlétique presque entièrement dissimulé par sa tête penchée sur les potins du mois.

« Quoi ? lâche-t-il d'un ton un peu bête sans comprendre ce qui cloche – car ça cloche foutrement : leurs regards, cette tension qui fait qu'on se croirait sous l'eau strassée de sable serpentin, l'attente capricieuse et insondable qui les cloue à leurs vies comme le Christ au bois gâté de vers de sa croix.

— Quoi, "quoi" ? Tu m'as même pas dit pourquoi tu te tapais l'incruste, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Baby McCall te fait encore des misères ? T'as plus de louveteaux à qui donner la tétée du coup tu te rabats sur moi ? Ou alors c'était juste pour le plaisir de me faire virer mon télescope et de dégueulasser la moquette de ma chambre ? Nan parce que t'as misé sur le mauvais cheval mon cœur, je... »

Il interrompt sa phrase lorsqu'il réalise que l'alpha ne l'a toujours pas coupé pour lui aboyer à la gueule ses conneries habituelles, respectivement reproches, situation craignos ou demande de service. Derek n'a pas de prétexte pour débarquer chez lui à l'improviste, il se rend compte. Car ce fameux prétexte, ça se lit sur son visage, ses sourcils broussailleux et presque soucieux, la bosse que fait pointer dans sa joue sa mâchoire serrée, les veines qui gonflent son cou : ce putain de prétexte il est en train de se torturer les neurones pour le trouver. Stiles reste en suspens, interdit ; Derek fait l'erreur d'ouvrir la bouche, d'hésiter une seconde et de la refermer sans rien dire.

L'habitude les a rattrapés sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent seulement compte. Quatre yeux perdus, troubles, magnétiques dans la pièce, _qu'est-ce qu'on fiche_ ? C'est comme ça que ça commence, que ça se déclenche, se déclare.

Ils ne formulent rien ce soir-là, ne formulent jamais rien d'ailleurs, à quoi bon des mots quand on a le reste ? Leurs silences leur sont trop chers. Alors Stiles se contente, et bientôt se satisfait des visites nocturnes qui s'enchaînent, de la Belle et Bête présence du loup dans son dos. Bientôt dans sa tête, dans sa poitrine, merde, peut-être entre ses cuisses. Derek suit le mouvement sans trop saisir, sûrement, qu'il en a été l'initiateur. Le carré jaune de la fenêtre découpé dans le rideau de la nuit devient le drapeau d'un territoire encore inexploré, d'une relation qu'ils ne comprennent et ne comprendront pas. Quelque chose a commencé, ou plutôt s'est réduit entre eux ; un genre de boule de papier qu'ils s'efforcent de plier, de froisser, de réduire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'agisse plus que d'un noyau sec que leurs torses accolés empêchent de tomber.

Parfois l'ordinateur portable est éteint, Stiles d'autant plus allumé. Parfois il pleut, et lui pleure. Parfois leurs lèvres n'ont pas de goût, et ils se lassent vite. Les pilules glissent dans la gorge, s'accrochent de temps à autre dans la muqueuse tendre, font tousser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détachent de la moquette organique de l'œsophage. On se tape dans le dos. Ils se bavardent tantôt, omettant les familles consumées et les jours dévastés, tantôt ce qu'il serait con d'appeler _l'amour_ se fait différemment. Un jour, Derek s'en souvient, la loupiote de l'étagère ment sauvagement et lorsqu'il débarque, le gosse est déjà endormi sur les couvertures de son lit, tout habillé. Un drôle de truc le saisit lorsqu'il voit le tube d'Aderall narquoisement renversé par terre, et quelque chose d'encore plus chelou le chope lorsque la respiration paisible de Stilinski l'assomme de soulagement. Il reste une demi-heure à le regarder avant de se résoudre à aller border ses louveteaux.

Sa boîte de réception déborde de textos de Lahey, qui le gronde doucement de sa voix délicate d'Antinoüs lorsqu'il rentre à la maison. Il lui passe une main dans les bouclettes en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et le béta choisit de lui faire confiance. Ils s'endorment dans le canapé devant une sitcom qui fait rire Isaac et soupirer Derek.

Avec le temps, les choses ne gagnent pas en clarté. Les visites nocturnes ne se font pas plus rares, mais pas plus nécessaires non plus. La voix manque. Tout le monde sait, à présent, mais personne ne sait _quoi_. Ils s'assoient sur le canapé ensemble, leurs cuisses s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre. Le contact se fait souvent au niveau du flanc, des épaules, des pieds. Ils s'improvisent, s'autorisent siamois. Ils se regardent et se touchent. Ca ne les aide pas. Rien ne semble jamais acquis entre eux : rien ne paraît avancer. Ils ont l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, une extension de cœur ou de sentiment, ce n'est pas comme ça et c'est tout, hein ? Il se regardent et se touchent d'autant plus, mais rien ne change. Stiles sent le ronger un genre de déception ou de frustration peut-être, juste là, dans la gorge. Le masque de Derek n'explose jamais. Ils se touchent avant de se regarder ou l'inverse. Ils ne savent pas ce qui est mieux. Une sorte d'appréhension les éloigne sans qu'ils n'osent l'admettre ou simplement la voir. Tout au plus, ils marchent pieds nus dans un vaste champ duquel aucun barbelé ne les retient de se barrer. Ils se croisent et s'effleurent.

C'est une affection, juste une proximité peut-être, qui si elle ne les empêche pas de se friter pour des conneries d'histoires de loup-garou, reste muette le reste du temps.

C'est comme s'ils n'étaient jamais sortis de la piscine. Ils ont toujours l'impression d'avoir le niveau de l'eau au bord des lèvres. Le reflet turquoise de l'eau s'étiole en remontant vers leurs pommettes, fane sur leurs fronts plissés par des rides soucieuses. L'eau pénètre, ils toussent, crachent, inspirent profondément, _ça va aller_ peut-être.

Mais ils ne se noient jamais, et c'est presque pire.


	3. No hell below us, qu'il disait

Elle me chamboule mon planning (prononcer "planinge") mais comme cette fic lui est dédiée, c'est peut-être pas si grave que ça - la suite risque simplement d'arriver dans un peu plus longtemps, puisque le chapitre 4 n'est pas fini. Elle s'appelle Exces et c'est une sacrée correspondante qui aime le chocolat noir et les gommettes. Merci à elle, merci à mes lecteurs, prenez votre pied dans la vie et n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions, à la prochaine.

* * *

_**No hell below us, above us only sky**_** qu'il disait**

**(Dream machine)**

* * *

Ses paupières brassent doucement l'air – ses cils collés entre eux papillonnent comme les ailes d'un fragile lépidoptère, les écailles de couleur en moins.

La mise au point met un moment à se faire : tandis que le chuintement doucereux du sommeil s'estompe dans ses oreilles, du magma gluant s'extirpent des formes familières. Les contours de l'environnement s'affinent, se dessinent. Les silhouettes deviennent des meubles, des fringues, des posters épinglés aux murs. Pour parachever le tableau, quelques éclats de lumière viennent luire sur le vernis brillant d'une guitare oubliée, d'un ordinateur portable ouvert et de la poignée métallique de la porte. Le violet de la pièce a fané en un jaunâtre matinal qui lui donne l'impression de se réveiller dans une vieille photo – d'ailleurs son corps est aussi raide que s'il avait posé des heures durant pour que la lumière sculpte son visage dans les sels d'argent : Stiles se sent Christ au sortir du tombeau, origami raté que les doigts de princesse les plus fins, ongles pailletés de rose, ne sauraient rafistoler.

Il se masse lentement les tempes, l'arête du nez, les paupières, d'une paume qui déplace la peau sous son passage et étire la chair, élastique comme le caoutchouc d'un ballon de baudruche gorgé de farine. Sa pommette droite le tue, engourdie comme si elle allait exploser. Il hésite à rester niché dans le moelleux de l'oreiller, mais la couverture lui bouffe la moitié de son champ de vision, alors il ignore les courbatures qui lui donnent l'impression que son corps veut recracher la totalité de ses muscles et s'extrait– se déracine d'entre les couvertures. Il n'y a personne à côté de lui, dans le lit. Son regard s'égare sur le foutoir relatif de la chambre de Scott, quelques souvenirs lui grimpent à la gorge lorsque ses yeux encore embués de fatigue tombent sur l'équipement de lacrosse de son BFF, sur une compil prêtée jamais rendue, sur des photos punaisées en vrac.

Il soupire calmement, une main de nouveau fichée sur le visage.

Lorsqu'il l'enlève, tout lui paraît gris aquarelle, mais en plissant les yeux il y voit d'autres nuances, du lavande et du cuisse de nymphe émue à n'en plus finir. Il se rappelle l'existence, ou peut-être est-ce l'existence qui le rappelle à lui. Le coma languissant de la vie lui croque les pommettes, déplie une langue pointue et lui vide les orbites d'une seule bouchée. La fraîcheur du soir souvenu lui file la chair de poule, un frisson lui grignote l'échine. Il ne s'étonne pas que la lune évince le soleil de son poste matinal, il ne réalise même pas que c'est un flash qui commence : il a les pieds dans l'herbe humide, la terre se colle à ses orteils et leur fait des petits cercueils boueux. Ca court – il court : loin devant, il cherche, sans se rappeler quoi. Les arbres défilent, ils sont noirs et fins, plantés dans la terre comme des allumettes dans un cendrier plein. Le ciel porte son costume de nuit, celui avec les boutons d'étoiles. « C'est à peine croyable, » il s'entend dire, mais sa voix n'est pas la sienne. Elle a pourtant les mêmes reflets d'adolescence que lui, ceux qu'on gagne lorsque la vie nous fait faux bond et nous plante là connement : plus de mère. Elle est éraillée comme si des griffes s'y étaient plantées, mais belle et franche comme celle d'un enfant. Il chercherait bien à qui elle appartient, où est-ce qu'il l'a déjà entendue car il l'a déjà entendue, mais la boue sèche sur ses pieds et l'immobilise et il fait froid et tout tourne et bientôt, bientôt Scott entre dans la chambre avec un sourire de môme jouvenceau.

Stiles s'arrache de ses souvenirs fragmentés lorsqu'il entend son prénom dans la bouche de son meilleur ami, une fois, deux fois. Il le regarde dans les yeux. Le gamin a un mug de café lové dans les mains, il l'a probablement préparé pour son propre petit-déjeuner mais lui tend sans paraître hésiter une seconde, avec un de ses fameux sourires trop parfaits.

« Ca vaut pas un cappuccino noisette mais…

— Merci, » sourit Stiles en saisissant la tasse, et il ne parle pas seulement des attentions matinales du werewolf.

Scott se pose sur le coin du lit, son corps s'enfonce doucement dans le nid encore chaud de sommeil. Leurs regards s'évitent lâchement, ils tombent dans une gêne qui ne leur est pas familière et qu'ils ne savent pas bien gérer. Assis contre le mur, dos à la fenêtre et genoux ramenés contre lui sous la couette, Stiles sirote silencieusement son café trop sucré en faisant mine de ne pas se brûler la langue. Puis avise le Batman à demi effacé, aux couleurs passées et au faciès craquelé imprimé sur l'émail du mug. Il semble tirer une drôle de grimace, comme si son masque de latex lui fondait sur le nez et lui brûlait méchant les yeux. Il ne fait pas bon être super-héros ces derniers temps, la cape ne va pas à grand monde. Le mouflet laisse son regard se perdre sur la chambre baignée d'un jaune plus franc à chaque minute, et finit par relever le museau vers les yeux d'amande de Scott, le grain de beauté délicatement imprimé en dessous, les lèvres tordues par une hésitation monstrueuse : dans le faisceau chaleureux de la fenêtre, son visage poupin écartelé de lumière le rend Sainte Vierge, putain ça lui va bien, et puis comme ça la mère et le fils sont réunis. Stiles lui sourit sans même sans rendre compte.

« Je vais bien, hein, » lance-t-il avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains comme grêlées de pépites de chocolat. « Enfin ça va aller. Je veux dire, te prend pas la tête pour moi. »

Scott soupire silencieusement. Il s'imagine claquer du revers de la main la joue tendre de son meilleur ami, lui arracher la fossette faussement amusée qui y sillonne, ou alors la faire déborder de larmes tièdes. Evidemment, qu'il se prend la tête pour lui.

« Bien sûr que non, ça va pas, » meurt-il d'envie de cracher, mais il se contente d'un « Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans ce putain de bois ? » articulé d'une voix douce qui ne révèle rien du gouffre de douleur bêtement amoureuse recroquevillée entre ses côtes.

« Mon père dit que c'est une forêt, » pouffe Stiles avec son sourire de tête-à-claques, d'ailleurs un jour il finira bien par se prendre un marron.

Scott se passe une main sur le visage, il ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Il aimerait exploser de rire en s'écrasant sur le lit à côté de son BFF, lâcher un « T'es con » entre deux éclats, se masser les zygomatiques douloureux, les côtés crampées lorsque le délire retomberait enfin, que leurs corps d'adolescents s'étireraient, se déploieraient à chaque souffle inspiré. Ils se lanceraient un regard complice au bout de quelques secondes, allongés côte à côte comme des frères, une main renversée sur le front, puis poufferaient de nouveau jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux fasse tomber l'autre du lit, qu'ils se bastonnent comme des gosses sur l'édredon. Alors : bataille de coussins. Alors : mi-temps devant la télé. Alors : les mains qui se croisent dans le paquet de chips, les doigts qui se pincent et les rires qui repartiraient de plus belle.

Scott ne mourrait pas d'envie de passer un coup de langue sur les lèvres pailletées de grains de sel de Stiles. Stiles ne mourrait pas d'amour pour leur fringant alpha. Tout serait comme toujours. Ils n'auraient pas l'existence crevée.

Mais « S'il te plaît, je suis sérieux, » rétorque simplement Scott en se passant une main sur le visage. Il a envie de mourir, de vomir, ou juste d'exister moins peut-être. Il ne calcule plus rien, ni les chiffres rouges et trop carrés affichés sur le cadran du réveil, ni la lumière qui donne à sa chambre des airs de toile d'Hopper. Certains jours, et celui-ci en fait probablement partie, il aimerait n'être que loup.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fichais là ? Me réponds pas que tu te promenais s'il te plaît, t'imagine pas, c'était vraiment le foutoir... Je veux dire... »

Les yeux qui réapparaissent de sous sa paume arrachent à Stilinski son sourire d'innocence fausse, le garçon se mord les lèvres dans un silence attendrissant. L'auréole de lumière de McCall s'est doucement effacée mais depuis que son regard s'y est ferré, il a du mal à daigner le relâcher.

« Ton père m'a appelé, tu répondais pas à ton portable. J'ai dit que t'étais à la maison. Il s'inquiétait pour toi, putain, il savait pas où te trouver, et il était pas le seul... (Moi aussi je–) Lydia, elle... (Moi je–) Elle a cru que c'était à cause d'elle, quand vous vous êtes pris la tête, là, elle était complètement... (J'ai cru que–) Je sais pas, ça le faisait pas, quoi, et puis Derek, Derek, merde il... (Je–) Il a limite pété un câble, il racontait que de la merde, je savais pas comment le tenir, je... (JE–) Tu nous as foutu les boules, Stiles. »

Il y a beaucoup de souffle dans les mots de Scott, et Stiles ne se rend compte qu'il n'a pas pris une seule inspiration durant le flot d'informations que lorsque le silence se réinstalle. Il avale une grande bouffée d'air qui lui paraît hérissée d'épines.

« Je suis désolé, je me souviens de rien, » sourit-il entre la tendresse et l'amertume. « Je sais pas, j'étais... Je sais pas, avant chez toi je me rappelle pas. Je te jure. »

Un instant, le flash des _croix de bois croix de fer _enfantins et des sparadraps bariolés sur les genoux croûtés de sang séché. Puis un nouveau « Je suis désolé », cette fois-ci noyé dans les yeux, leurs doigts à quelques millimètres les uns des autres, posés sur la couverture, leurs bouches entrouvertes partageant le même air hésitant. Chacun retire sa main avant que le contact ne se fasse. Scott sourit largement, et lorsqu'il se laisse tomber à côté de Stiles, que ses cheveux s'emmêlent sur l'oreiller chiffonné, ses lèvres vont jusqu'à dévoiler une bande de gencive rouge au-dessus de ses dents.

« Ca va aller, » promet-il les mains sur les yeux, lorsque le prince aux grains de beauté glisse à côté de lui et colle son minois d'innocence dans le creux de son cou. Le « Je sais » vainqueur que lâche Stiles, tiède et humide contre sa peau, on se croirait dans une serre tropicale, attire ses doigts magnétiques jusque dans ses cheveux coupés ras. Ils ont trop chaud, l'air brûlé par la lumière du soleil est cramant. Ils ne bougent pas, chacun se contente des quelques centimètres carrés de peau qui les lie, les tisse ensemble.

« On traversera les siècles ensemble, Eleven, » déclare Stiles en tombant dans les graves.

La journée s'annonce chiante comme la pluie, la vie pire encore, mais c'est presque la création d'un manifeste. Scott ne répond rien. Ils ne se regardent pas. Chacun devine le sourire de l'autre. Ce pourrait être le plus beau mensonge du monde, le lycan n'en grillerait rien. Leurs cœurs battent trop fort.


	4. Acheiropoïètes

Ce chapitre m'aura pris plus de temps que prévu, plus de place aussi, mais j'ai pris un évident plaisir à l'écrire. Je suis dingue de Scott, j'en viens à lui filer certaines de mes manies. J'aimerais bien qu'il soit heureux, le prince. Je me soûle avec « Emergence », de Bill Viola (2008) pour qu'ensemble on tienne le coup : ça marche plutôt bien, pas de raison que ça cesse un jour. Merci à Exces avant tout, il me fallait une reine comme ça, elle me booste méga et c'est bien. Merci à mes autres lecteurs, soyez curieux, je réponds à toutes les questions et critiques. Tout ça : pour ce qu'il y a entre nos côtes et qui tantôt flétrit, se gonfle de sang tantôt.

* * *

**Acheiropoïètes**

**(L'amour chimique : on dirait que non pourtant ?)**

* * *

On pourrait croire que la Camaro lui a fait un sale coup cette semaine tellement il la traite mal, tellement ses griffes s'enfoncent dans le plastique noir du volant, tellement il manque d'arracher le frein à main lorsqu'il se gare de travers devant la maison des McCall – d'ailleurs il se dit, avec sa mauvaise foi d'alpha, qu'elle le mérite peut-être un peu : c'était une vraie merde de réparer ce pot d'échappement. Un bref regard dans le rétroviseur intérieur lui renvoie le portrait d'un mec mal rasé fait exprès (une affaire de famille), les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils cachent à demi les yeux trop clairs planqués dessous. Sa veste en cuir ne lui apporte pas son bonus de charisme habituel, mais consolide plutôt le cliché du loup-garou biker branché tattoos, pubs craignos aux chiottes graffés et ACDC à fond les ballons. Sa mâchoire est aussi crispée que s'il venait de gober un verre de vinaigre pour son goûter. Il lâche un petit soupir sec, de ceux qui sont parfois accompagnés d'un roulement d'yeux lorsque ses louveteaux jouent aux cons. Sale gueule, même pour une nuit blanche. Et la masse de gel qui lui fige les cheveux en l'air n'y change rien.

Derek arrache sa clé de sous le volant et fourre le trousseau dans sa poche avant de lancer, par réflexe, un coup d'œil à sa droite. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a personne sur le siège passager.

Hier soir, il y avait Stiles. Ca avait été un sacré challenge de le caler sans le blesser, d'autant plus de ne pas déchirer ses vêtements, sa peau, avec ces foutues griffes qui ne voulaient plus retrouver leur forme humaine d'ongles mous, ronds, inoffensifs. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas fait un tour de bagnole ensemble. Derek aurait préféré que l'adolescent soit conscient, ça aurait été plus fun, qui sait, ils se seraient peut-être même regardés, entre deux silences tendus ? Un sourire amer, presque dégoûté, vient relever la lèvre supérieure de l'alpha.

Sans déconner, ça fait un moment que c'est la merde – la vraie, celle que le cousin Miguel prononcerait _mierda_ en roulant effroyablement le _r_ – et ça devient carrément lourdingue.

La merde, c'est dès les premiers temps, lorsque leurs yeux ne s'accrochent jamais correctement, qu'il y a toujours cette sensation bizarre d'être à côté de la plaque, comme l'embryon du grain de maïs qu'on essaye de croquer mais qui glisse toujours sous la dent. C'est lorsqu'ils pensent enfin s'être trouvés, au détour de visites nocturnes incompréhensibles, tendues de sentiments, et qu'ils se rendent comptent petit à petit qu'ils se cherchent toujours. C'est lorsque Stiles l'appelle finalement pour lui lâcher d'un ton blanc, atone, qu'ils fonctionnent pas, on dirait qu'il parle d'une machine aux engrenages en vrac, et qu'« on peut pas continuer comme ça » c'est le comportement faux des autres, et le pire c'est qu'ils jouent aux bons potes depuis le début, qu'ils acquiescent alors qu'ils ne voient rien, ou plutôt qu'ils voient tout comme on leur a appris à voir les choses. C'est Isaac qui n'essaye même pas de comprendre, qui tire la tronche sans raison, qui sort les crocs pour un rien. Boyd et Erica qui se bécotent sur le canapé comme pour lui rappeler qu'il est à côté de la plaque, Peter qui hésite entre se taper des barres et assommer son neveu de conseils foireux. Stilinski qui l'évite, qui fronce les sourcils, qui l'envoie amèrement chier comme au début, la tendresse en moins.

La merde, c'est l'appel à moitié flippant de Scott la veille au soir, le « Stiles est avec toi ? » un peu trop rauque qui n'attend qu'une seule réponse et auquel il aurait putain d'aimé rétorquer oui c'est la cavale nocturne pour retrouver l'adolescent pieds nus dans la boue, pommette défoncée et conscience aléatoire. C'est un petit tas d'humain effondré dans un coin de forêt trop frais, un reflet de lune bleutée sur le front, la gueule perforée de grains de beauté comme le ciel d'étoiles fades.

S'il était d'humeur autodestructrice, Derek remonterait bien aux incendies d'enfance, à l'ombre noire dans le jaune d'une maison qui s'embrase, à la poussière dense qui comble les bronches et à Laura qui perce de ses griffes, de toutes ses forces de teenager, sa paume tendre d'enfant pour ne jamais le lâcher. Pour finalement le lâcher. Mais il n'a pas le temps pour ça, pour l'espoir qui se la pète Twin tower et qui s'affale sur lui-même, les frangines coupées en deux, les Kanima en promenade – grande promotion cette année sur les adolescents psychopathes et les pépés névrosés bonus despotisme. Il claque la porte de la Camaro en sortant, chassant de son esprit les vestiges de souvenirs, le visage de Stiles bringuebalé par le bitume défoncé de la route, joue écrasée contre la vitre, les nuances bleues, roses, pourpres qui commencent à s'installer sur l'autre pommette en gonflant la chair, comme la lave multicolore promet de faire éclater la terre.

Il trace droit jusqu'à la maison des McCall, longs pas nerveux et muscles tendus, sans prendre la peine de vérifier si ne déboulerait pas sur la route une Jeep bleue au conducteur incapable d'écraser la bonne pédale, menaçant de le réduire à l'état de crêpe-garou, puis frappe à la porte deux coups secs. Il a le temps d'esquisser quelques vagues pas sous le porche de la baraque, qui semble décidément tout droit sortie des Sims – Erica en est mordue, no pun intended – avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le visage poupin de McCall, dont les cheveux trempés et le torse nu dénoncent la douche récente. Durant le vague silence qui s'étire, Derek se demande si c'est une question de rituel, pour Scott, de sortir de la douche chaque fois qu'il vient le cueillir chez lui, mais l'enfant chevalier l'arrache à ses pensées, sourcils haussés à la _qu'est-ce que tu fiches_ :

« T'as chopé des crampes à l'aquagym ou quoi, tu débarques pas par la fenêtre aujourd'hui ? prend-t-il la peine de cingler en rabattant à l'arrière de son crâne les mèches humides qui coulent à la place de ses yeux.

— C'est ça, fait le guignol, McCall, » grogne Derek à son beta refoulé en s'empêchant de lui rappeler qu'il faisait moins le malin la veille au soir, lorsque derrière la porte de sa maison, sous une lune trop peu timide, se planquait une piéta moderne au goût douloureux de connerie d'ados paumés. « Je suis pas venu pour une visite de courtoisie. Juste, Isaac est chez toi ?

— Pas de pup chez moi, nan, » sourit Scott, frimousse aérienne et pose de magazine en puissance. « Tu veux que je l'appelle ? Tu fais quoi, un genre de pack brainstorming dans mon salon ? »

Derek secoue brièvement la tête, les sourcils perpétuellement froncés, et jette un coup d'œil derrière lui, à la Camaro sauvagement garée – Laura l'aurait déchiqueté – qu'il s'apprête à rejoindre, sur le siège de laquelle il prévoit de se laisser cuire un petit moment au soleil comme on fait bouillir les draps pour les stériliser. Ses yeux quittent les mirettes espiègles de Scott, il râle :

« Nan, c'est lui que je cherche, mais c'est pas grave, ça peut attendre. »

Sans un au revoir, il tourne le dos et commence à s'éloigner. Scott reste une seconde dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, à regarder l'alpha se dégager de l'ombre du porche qui couvre le perron. Le soleil luit bientôt en éclats ponctuels sur son Perfecto, postillonne de petites tâches poudroyantes sur la peau lustrée et ridée de plis épais, sur cette cartographie folle qui donnait à Peter Hale des airs de bad boy du temps où il lutinait les minettes moissonnées au bal de promo de son lycée. Scott repasse une main dans ses cheveux trop longs, jusque là rescapés chançards de Melissa aux Mains d'Argent, et se mord les lèvres une fraction de seconde.

« Stiles, ça va, » lâche-t-il d'un ton gauche et un peu faible, les traits brusquement sérieux, concernés, même, une main fichée dans le creux du cou. « Je veux dire, son œil s'est pas arrangé, mais ça va. »

Derek ne se retourne pas mais McCall ne hausse pas le ton pour autant, il sait que le garou l'a entendu comme ils entendent tous deux le ronron régulier du lave-vaisselle de la cuisine, la pomme de douche qui goutte à l'étage, le cliquetis nerveux des talons de la voisine qui fait les cent pas dans son living : alors, elle le garde, ou pas? Tiquant à peine, le boss des lycans du coin met un moment avant de faire demi-tour. Un bref coup d'œil au sol, vers ses chaussures au cuir poussiéreux, puis les yeux remontent sans s'accrocher à la peau nue de l'adolescent et plantent leur drapeau dans ses orbites, perçant l'humeur vitrée sans pitié. Le regard est troublant de vide, d'une absence presque insolente, et les mots graves que lâche Derek avant de se retourner, lourds d'une fatalité à la con, ne sont pas là pour rattraper quoi que ce soit.

« C'est pas mon problème, » dit-il simplement.

Et brusquement, c'est comme si l'univers le happait tout entier dans sa gueule, comme si Chronos venait de se figurer que Hale faisait partie de ses fils, se souvenant que l'alpha mignon au triskèle beau à en faire chialer un Breton n'avait pas encore craqué sous ses dents de divinité folle. Il n'a pas le temps d'esquiver le poing de Scott, qui vient direct se ficher dans ses abdos, et se contente seulement de le dégager d'un coup de pied hasardeux. Les deux bad wolves se rattrapent avec dérapage classieux devant la porte toujours entrouverte et s'apprêtent à retourner bourriner les yeux fermés. L'adrénaline qui les gonfle les booste à foncer, leurs pensées emmêlées ne font que ricocher dans leur boîte crânienne sans jamais réussir à tomber juste. Scott a besoin de sentir la peau de Derek s'écraser sous ses articulations blanchies par l'effort, l'autre se contente de rendre ce qu'on lui fiche sur la gueule.

De l'autre côté de la porte, de cette rayure d'intérieur où s'aperçoivent morceaux d'escalier, d'applique murale, de Scottie-boy trop souriant épinglés par ordre chronologique, s'échappe une voix de femme qui immobilise les deux garçons dans leur bastonnade improvisée. L'élastique tendu qu'est McCall serre les dents, affublant ses joues des angles carrés de sa mâchoire, répond à sa mère une banalité qu'aucun d'entre eux n'écoute vraiment, referme soigneusement la porte et toujours à demi nu, lance un regard des plus dark à son alpha bouillonnant.

« Tu me fais quoi, là ? gronde Derek d'une voix qui fait mâle, et sa lèvre tremblante de colère laisse apparaître par intermittence des dents animales prêtes à croquer la jugulaire de n'importe quelle bestiole.

— Je te demande pardon ?! » fulmine le plus jeune d'un ton qui rend évident le fait qu'il n'est pas réellement en train de demander pardon à qui que ce soit, pas même à la clenche de la porte qu'il massacre allègrement au cœur de son poing crispé. « Tu te fiches de moi ? Alors quoi, c'est tout, tu le laisses tomber ?

— Visiblement _on ne fonctionne pas_, » articule amèrement Derek sans pour autant baisser sa garde, les épaules raides – il voit l'étincelle dorée prête à surgir dans les prunelles senois, le poil sur le point de percer la peau, les oreilles qui s'affinent et croit réaliser, un instant, l'affection comme l'infection qui bouffent Scott.

La tension décelée lorsque Stilinski dans les bras, sa main à lui s'était tendue toute seule pour ouvrir la porte de la baraque McCall, et qu'en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Scott, entre deux eaux, deux autres peut-être, il n'avait plus su lequel des trois avait perdu connaissance. Mais l'illusion s'efface vite, il ne s'y attarde pas, et n'a ni le temps ni l'idée d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car Scott reprend le flambeau sans se faire prier :

« Tu lui as complètement niqué le cœur, c'est quoi le plan, tu le bousilles et tu te casses ?

— C'est lui qu'a voulu arrêter, signale Derek en retenant le poing qui le chatouille de violence, le secouant pour le dégager de fourmillements imaginaires.

— Ah ! Fais-moi rire, arrêter quoi ? » éclate Scott d'un ton sec, faussement ironique, sur le tranchant du rasoir.

Le rire est jaune, à ce niveau-là fleur de soufre ses yeux montent au paradis, bonjour m'dame Stilinski, et l'air de gosse bien élevé quitte définitivement son visage, se mue en une grimace presque dégoûtée – ses traits sont boule de papier.

« Quoi, ça se la pète princesse Mononoke et c'est même pas foutu de se rendre compte de ça ? Il crève d'amour pour toi, d'accord ? T'as des yeux comme des trous, tous les jours il se ramasse dedans comme un con ! Il en a peut-être juste marre léger d'être celui qui envoie les textos... Il dit _je t'aime_, tu réponds _d'accord_, tu vois le problème ? Vous aviez des hautes espérances, ok, c'était beau, je comprends que ça coince quand le rideau tombe, mais quoi ? c'est tout ce que vous avez dans le ventre ? »

Le flot s'interrompt, le souffle se reprend. Derek est poisson dans un nid, quelque chose a déraillé chez Scott sans qu'il ne parvienne à mettre la griffe dessus. C'est peut-être la première fois qu'il le voit aussi dingue, le palpitant au bord des lèvres, furieux sans que ne les nargue l'astre lunaire et ses cratères croustillants, trou de lumière dans la nuit.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demande-t-il sans laisser entendre qu'il a compris quoi que ce soit – lui-même ne sait pas ce qu'il a compris, juste que chacun des mots que crache Scott à contrecœur est une lame de couteau plantée dans sa trachée de gamin, triturant le mou de l'œsophage, disséquant in vivo ce qu'il lui reste dans la poitrine, un noyau de pêche fripé mais dur comme bois.

« Parce que t'es pas un sale con, Derek, » sourit à moitié Scott, la bouche de travers. « Et s'il avait pas la mine à l'envers, Stiles aurait droit au même discours. Je t'oblige à rien, je veux dire : tu peux continuer comme ça à faire semblant de rien, y a pas de souci, mais crois juste pas qu'il ira mieux parce que tu lui fiches la paix. Il a pas besoin de toi pour se foutre en l'air, ton légitime. Il a toujours été le genre de gars à mettre les doigts dans les prises pour voir ce que ça fait, d'ailleurs je déconne même pas, il a déjà essayé. Ce serait juste… Je sais pas, moi, ce serait con de le laisser filer alors que ça pourrait coller, nan ? »

Lui a toutes les photos du monde, des souvenirs en avalanche. Allez, ça fait un moment qu'il s'en contente, c'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de mieux, non ? Il se passe une main dans les cheveux sans même s'en rendre compte et lorsqu'elle redescend dans sa nuque, ouvre la bouche pour un dernier sermon :

« Tu l'as adopté, et puis quoi ? On est dans le même bateau. Un moment que je me le coltine, le gaillard. Chacun son tour maintenant, tu veux ? »

La voix ne s'étrangle pas, Scott s'en remercie.

Derek repart sans dire un mot, après un long silence à ferrer ses yeux dans ceux de l'adolescent, à essayer de déceler quelque chose qu'il n'a pas suffisamment expérimenté de son côté pour être capable de le voir, comme si ce champ lexical-là ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire des packmasters apprentis. Lorsque Scott referme la porte derrière lui, un sourire faussement séduisant à l'adresse de sa mère qui s'affaire dans le salon, les doigts nerveux qui se faufilent une énième fois dans sa tignasse ne rencontrent que des cheveux secs.

Le soleil a fait son job de soleil. Lui son job de BFF. Alors pourquoi son cœur le tue ?


	5. Laisse tomber tes illusions

Je ne sais pas si Scott est héros ou idiot – cette indécision reste cohérente avec la série, au moins. Je suis en retard, comme d'hab, submergée de tout, comme d'hab, eh ! Je fais ça bien. J'aimerais que les gens aillent mieux. Mille merci et _Love_ à Exces, aussi un gros merci à mes lecteurs, c'est adorable de prendre le temps de discuter un peu avec moi.

* * *

**Laisse tomber tes illusions**

**(Au napalm s'il le faut)**

* * *

Les marches de bois que monte Scott deux par deux, ses jambes le traînant à leur suite, ne grincent pas.

Melissa l'appelle. Un « Ca va mon coeur? » ou autre matière première maternelle du genre, mais le fils ne l'entend pas, ou plutôt ne lui prête pas réellement attention, de la même manière qu'il dépasse la galerie de portraits pendus au mur sans leur accorder un coup d'oeil. Les trognes souriantes, qui gagnent carrure et poils au menton au fur et à mesure des cadres, se contentent d'être couleurs plaquées sur support, n'ayant aujourd'hui pas la magie de surmonter leur statut de papier photo glissé sous verre pour devenir merveilles.

Le souffle ne lui manque pas, il le regrette presque. Ses pieds nus, encore humides, collent au parquet mordoré comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Scott s'arrête sans prendre la peine de s'assurer qu'aucune écharde n'hérisse le sol et pose une main sur le mur entre deux cadres, devant la porte fermée de sa chambre. Il a l'impression de visiter une maison témoin, trop propre, trop beige de partout, lumière chaude et lambris de bois grimpant sur les murs comme si le plancher était trop vaste pour le petit couloir sur lequel débouche l'escalier ; de la même manière, son corps ne lui appartient plus, la même sensation de décalage émétique le prend que lorsque la vue d'un cadavre nous frappe, là, dans la rétine : aussi timbré se sente-t-il, il est enveloppe vide. Il se voit être, ou plutôt cesser d'être. Tout est trou, yeux droits plantés dans le vide, organes pulsant mécaniquement, puis la conscience lui revient enfin ; sa respiration régulière lui chauffe l'épaule, la main qu'il se passe sur le visage déplace la peau comme d'épais plis de chairs. Il se sent de nouveau.

Un long soupir précède, dans l'atmosphère jaune, un juron faiblard.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ça, et par « ça », c'est de son beau discours fièrement déclamé à Derek qu'il veut parler. L'idiotie du fait lui monte à la gorge. Sa chevalerie et ses bons sentiments le tuent.

Il aurait pu, simplement, se la fermer et laisser Hale repartir à ses soucis de baby-sitting. Rentrer chez lui et se contenter de jouer avec Stilinski au BFF compréhensif, au sage gaillard présent quand on a besoin de lui : lâcher le _un de perdu, dix de retrouvés _de rigueur. Puis doucement, sans parler de profiter de quoi ni de qui que ce soit, considérer le break entre Stiles et l'alphaléatoire de Beacon Hills comme une opportunité de prendre les choses en main, et commencer à être sincère un brin, tout en comptant un peu sur l'effet Nightingale pour rattraper les conneries qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire – croiser les doigts dans le dos ?

Alors peut-être, ouais, peut-être qu'essayer de prendre les choses en main, il l'a fait. Le choix, oui, il l'a fait. Mais coeur à l'envers et tête à l'endroit, et c'est là que ça a coincé. Le miracle s'est arrêté là où la noblesse a pris le dessus, ignorant la rage sourde menaçant de le noyer de sang épais comme de la gouache, tournant le dos à la main griffue qui le vidait doucement de ses entrailles par la gueule.

Ah ! Il s'entend encore kicker Derek droit dans les bras de Stiles, son argumentaire tourne bile à ses oreilles. Et mets-ton-écharpe-il-y-a-du-vent, aussi ? Tout entier, il est rire amer et yeux secs de colère. C'est drôle, il a envie de gerber son coeur, de se vomir. De foutre en l'air ce qu'il lui reste, allez ! On est pas à ça près. D'ailleurs Isaac lui en voudra à mort, peut-être que ce serait une belle sortie, un tombé de rideau fabuleux ? Il se dégoûte. Isaac en chialera. Il s'imagine sa trombine trop pure chiffonnée de douleur, puis chasse de sa tête le visage raccommodé à coups de souvenirs lorsqu'il croise son propre reflet dans un miroir, sa mâchoire serrée et ses yeux mortels. Il n'a pas besoin d'imaginer quoi que ce soit d'autre, tout est dans le verre réfléchissant. Un casque de bouclettes et une oreille mutilée en plus, et c'est la douleur de Lahey qu'il verra.

Putain, il est censé faire quoi, l'appeler ? « Salut mon grand, je viens de rabibocher l'amour de ta vie avec ton maker » ? Ou juste tendre la joue à son poing noueux ? En soupirant, il se promet d'aller le voir sitôt que Derek lui remettra la patte dessus, et de ne pas jouer les Hercule. Il n'a pas le sens de la justice : aujourd'hui, pour en sauver un, il a quand même tué deux gamins amoureux.

Les ongles grattouillant distraitement le mur, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation abstraite d'empreintes digitales enfantines plaquées sur le papier peint écru, il se persuade qu'il n'y a aucune fierté à tirer de ses actes de bravoure lâche. Que, peut-être, ça lui va d'être super-héros dans l'ombre, pas besoin de collants ni de cape : le masque suffit, et il le porte depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne sait plus, peut-être appelle-t-on ça de la peau, finalement ?

Allez, il se fait déjà assez de mal comme ça tout seul, se dit-il en enroulant ses doigts doucement mats autour de la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, c'est une bonne chose de ne pas foutre Stiles dedans. Les conneries lycanthropes, les lézards paralysants et les mères mortes lui fichent déjà assez les glandes comme ça. Et puis il aime sincèrement Allison : non vraiment, cette gonzesse, c'est la femme de sa vie. Elle a la mine heureuse et les mains chaleureuses, c'est ce dont manquent tous les adolescents de son âge, non ? Et tant pis si elle manque de grains de beauté, décide-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'un mouvement résigné, sourire de mort sur les lèvres, tandis que simultanément se referme en lui une histoire qui pour des raisons de sagesse, de trouille bleue comme un steak tartare et d'amour, ne peut pas exister.

Hé, Scottie-boy : il est temps d'être raisonnable, et _boys don't cry_, comme dirait l'autre.

Il prend une profonde inspiration au goût âpre de courage et « Mon Dieu, Twenty-Four, ton oeil a vraiment une couleur dégueulasse, » ricane-t-il en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Assis sur le lit, Stiles lève sa mine de la guitare électrique vernie de rouge dont il branle tendrement les cordes au hasard, lui arrachant de faibles plaintes métalliques.

« Tu dis ça parce t'es jaloux de ma joue à la Turner, » lance-t-il sur un ton trop sérieux pour l'être réellement, avisant du coin de l'oeil son reflet dans la patine de l'instrument de musique. « Moi j'aime bien, ça fait bad boy. On pourrait dire que je me suis pris un marron pour sauver une nana ? »

Le sourire est victorieux, les yeux pétillent comme rarement. Les lèvres grimpent.

« On pourrait dire ça, ouais, acquiesce McCall en se plantant sur le lit à côté de lui. Et puis qui sait, c'est peut-être ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?

— Je sais pas, j'espère... Mon père va me tuer, Scott, » glousse le fragile avec le même sourire fou que s'il venait de lui annoncer que le coach Finstock organisait un comic-con à Beacon Hills. « Non, sans rire, c'est si moche que ça ? »

Dans un geste doux, Scott pose le bout de ses doigts aux ongles courts sur la peau juste sous l'hématome, ses yeux plongent carrément dans l'acajou de ceux de Stiles. Ils se sentent scène de film mais cela ne les arrête pas, parfois oui, il faut céder au caprice et s'en jouer, des pièces de théâtre.

« C'est crade, ouais, » confirme le capitaine – de la team de lacrosse, du duo de joyeux zouaves, du navire – avec un de ses fameux sourires. « Et t'as la sclère un peu rouge, ça te donne un air alien, c'est plutôt flippant.

— Ca colle au personnage, moi je suis preneur. Je veux dire, on devrait prendre des photos, tu crois pas ? On pourrait limite écrire un texte, ou... ah ! Un blog, un blog sur nos aventures ! On deviendrait célèbres, et avec Allison comme garde du corps, on pourrait même faire un genre de tournée, de...

— Pose ta question au lieu d'essayer de faire comme si, l'interrompt Scott sans cesser de sourire pour autant. T'as le coeur à fond, et loin de douter de tes talents de musicien, je suppose que t'es pas sagement resté assis à composer des symphonies pour guitare électrique sur mon pieu.

— J'ai un minimum de respect pour la vie privée des autres, jeune homme, j'ai pas...

— J'hallucine, en plus d'être curieux, t'es de mauvaise foi ? Tu cumules sévèrement. »

Le faux reproche se termine en éclat de rire mal géré. Cela fait un moment que Scott ne s'est pas senti aussi bêtement Teen Teen et putain, ça un bien fou. Stiles minaude, les cils en action, mime la vexation et réfléchit déjà à un monologue sur la valeur de l'amitié, mais sa comédie tombe à l'eau lorsqu'il croise le regard de son compère et se met à pouffer de rire ; les deux clowns se laissent tomber sur le dos comme à l'heure des cajoleries amicales du matin, mettent quelques secondes avant de pouvoir formuler quelque chose de cohérent. Le plafond, au dessus d'eux, fait un ciel blanc et propre, vide de nuages : tous les cumulonimbus de Californie, il les ont dans la poitrine. Tout retombe et pour éviter un silence de plus, de ceux qui le foutent mal à l'aise, Scott prend les devants :

« Je lui ai pas proposé de monter. A Derek, je veux dire. Je suis désolé, vieux, je savais pas si tu voulais le voir ou pas...

— Il t'as pas supplié non plus, hein, » tranche Stiles d'une voix absolument neutre, car il a appris à faire gaffe à ses plumes et plus que tout, à celles de Scott qui s'éparpillent dans l'air à cause de lui depuis trop longtemps. « Il sait que je suis là, sinon il serait entré par la fenêtre comme d'hab. T'inquiète. Il voulait quoi ?

— Il cherchait Isaac, juste. »

Un mauvais réalisateur aurait casé en surimpression, sur le visage de Stiles, ses yeux ouverts au vide et sa bouche prête à embrasser le monde, l'image d'une pièce de puzzle manipulée par des doigts hésitants. Elle se ficherait parfaitement à l'emplacement de la pièce manquante. On verrait un gros plan des lèvres entrouvertes de Stiles, l'étincelle de génie dans ses prunelles, puis un travelling arrière brutal nous le montrerait se relever immédiatement du lit, faire quelques pas fiévreux en abattant son poing droit dans sa paume gauche, bruit de chair étouffé, pupilles folles et :

« J'ai pas sauvé de nana cette nuit, lâche-t-il avant de se passer les deux mains sur le visage, mécaniquement, de les laisser remonter jusqu'au sommet de son crâne pour que ses longs doigts finissent leur course dans le creux de sa nuque.

— Quoi ? »

Scott, désormais assis sur le lit, joue le Watson-Wilson qui fronce les sourcils, perplexe, face à la pulsion soudaine de son Holmes-House. La chambre a disparu autour d'eux.

« Tu te souv...

— Putain, oui. _Oui_. Ma Jeep: ma Jeep, tu sais où elle est ?

— Hein ? Nan, je... Tu l'as laissée chez toi, je crois, je... Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? Stiles ? »

L'incompréhension de McCall est totale, les pas de Stilinski embrouillés. C'est comme s'il n'y avait personne derrière ses yeux, l'immeuble est vide, la Joconde est dans l'escalier.

« Mon Dieu, assied-toi deux secondes ou au moins arrête de bouger, tu me files la gerbe là, se plaint Scott en se massant les tempes du bout des doigts. Et putain j'aime pas ces yeux, alors vide ton sac : il s'est passé quoi, hier soir ?

— Toi, t'as la voiture ? demande Stiles en oubliant de répondre à la question, les sourcils comme des arcades, les mains figées dans l'air au beau milieu d'un mouvement fébrile, et Scott comprend que tout le stock d'Adderall des Stilinski ne suffirait pas à calmer l'adolescent, électrique comme jamais, pulsant d'un état d'éveil plus décapant que celui d'un bodhisattva au sommet du nirvāṇa.

— Pas le droit de la prendre, ma mère retourne bosser tout à l'heure... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Stiles ! »

Sur le point de passer la porte, l'hyperactif prend quand même la peine de se retourner vers son meilleur ami, qui le dévisage d'un regard à la _what the fuck_. Stiles ouvre la bouche, la referme, hésite une seconde de plus, gratte le chambranle de la porte du bout de l'ongle, se mord la lèvre, « C'est à peine croyable », disait Isaac, les comprimés bleus qui tombent dans la terre, « AD » sur leur face lunaire, la lune, la vraie, capricieuse, qui fond sur leurs bouilles de teenagers, le marbre, les sourires à l'ouest, le ton qui monte, le kaléidoscope imprimé sur sa pommette...

« Je suis désolé, beau mec (et déjà il s'en veut de ne pas avoir prêté gare au surnom employé), faut que j'y aille. »

Trois pas à reculons mais vibrants d'adrénaline, déjà prêts à faire demi-tour pour Dieu-sait-où, Californie, le mènent jusqu'à Scott et ses lèvres sèches claquent sur sa joue avec une affection naturelle.

Le bécoté n'a pas le temps de s'inscrire sur la liste des participants à l'excursion, pas même le temps de jurer ni de se souvenir qu'il faut cligner des yeux si l'on ne veut pas qu'ils se dessèchent. Stiles a filé, avec un au revoir tonitruant à Miss McCall et une porte d'entrée à peine retenue derrière lui. Scott ne se précipite pas à sa suite mais se laisse de nouveau tomber sur son lit, imaginant qu'en lieu et place des couvertures douillettes ne se trouve qu'un ravin pour les cas désespérés dans son genre.

Seigneur ! cet enfant, il en est vraiment amoureux à en crever.


	6. La secte du loveme

J'avais prévu une fic courte mais je ne parviens pas à synthétiser. Premières apparitions d'Isaac et Lydia ! Il était temps. Le prochain chapitre sera de l'ordre du flashback, mon préféré peut-être ? En tout cas celui que j'attends d'écrire, la scène à l'origine de cette histoire. (C'est toujours comme ça.) Merci à Exces, à mes autres lecteurs, votre attention est touchante.

* * *

**La secte du _loveme_**

**(Ce sont des gens dangereux !)**

* * *

Le radiateur défoncé contre lequel il est adossé, dans les ruines de ce qui fut peut-être une chambre, un bureau, une bibliothèque ? fait un relief désagréable contre son corps, on dirait des vertèbres verticales en fonte entre lesquelles vient se glisser sa propre colonne rachidienne : effet xylophone. Dans sa nuque, même, l'ossature ferrugineuse vient se greffer, lui endolorir les chairs, mais Isaac s'en fout, ne relève pas pour autant la tête qu'il a basculée en arrière quelques minutes plus tôt. La paralysie l'engourdit, c'est tant pis, tant mieux peut-être ; la peau cisaillée par accident la veille, sur un débris d'acier crénelé, à l'étage branlant de la baraque, cette béance si brutalement rouge au creux de sa main, humaine et pulsante, bourrée de muscles filandreux et de nerfs gluants, s'est refermée sitôt le processus de cicatrisation lancé. La douleur physique n'a duré qu'une seconde, et c'est bien court, une seconde, trop court en tous cas pour oublier le merdier qu'est sa vie, le grain de beauté sous l'oeil du prince et sa gentillesse foireuse. Les fourmis sous la peau, au moins, lui sont des compagnes fidèles.

« Putain. »

Mains dans les yeux. Sale nuit, sale monde pour les amoureux. Le pire, c'est peut-être de ne pas pouvoir s'en plaindre. Enfin, s'en plaindre, il l'a fait, mais il songe sérieusement à reconceptualiser la chose entière si ça l'amène chaque fois à cogner son interlocuteur. Il s'en veut, un peu, mais Stiles aurait pas dû. Il sait qu'il a le sang chaud, il sait qu'il n'est pas que larmes et peau bleue marbrée de rouge et regarde-moi ! Scott. Qu'il nique les casiers du lycée, pas seulement pour la forme, pour le théâtre, mais parce qu'il se sent meute avec Erica ; qu'il a les sourires en coin des bad boys, leurs cuirs, leurs mentons négligemment levés. L'humeur est changeante mais pas le gaillard. Stiles aurait pas dû.

Ok, lui non plus n'aurait sûrement pas dû, ouais, lui foutre ses doigts crispés, ceux qui font mal, les mêmes que ceux des casiers, tiens ! sur la pommette. Aussitôt, les couleurs dingues qui montent du cœur vers la surface de la peau, comme la bulle qui sort des lèvres pour péter à la surface de l'eau. Et le corps qui s'effondre, ça, il ne s'y attendait que moyennement. La rage est allée un peu vite, les pensées n'ont pas suivi, et avant d'y avoir vraiment réfléchi, Stiles n'était plus qu'un petit tas d'humain fichu en vrac dans la terre. Dieu merci, les griffes étaient rangées ! Il n'aurait pas aimé ouvrir de fleur dans la chair du garçon.

Même si, n'empêche, c'est un peu de sa faute. Il aurait pas dû. Stiles aurait pas dû.

« Putain... »

Le temps s'égrène un moment, il ne sait rien de plus que ses membres engourdis et le froid des os métalliques dans son dos, se concentre sur la douleur qui point à peine, pudique. Son portable vibre dans sa main – il l'a sorti dès que les ondes ont frémi à ses oreilles de loup, lance sourde dans le tympan, le genre de sensation qui lui aurait rappelé des souvenirs de train et de tunnels si son père l'avait laissé quitter Beacons Hill un jour. Quand il y pense, c'est con, c'est Camden qu'il fallait garder, il aurait gagné au change. Ses pensées cessent de s'égarer lorsque s'ouvre l'enveloppe pixelisée sur l'écran de son cellulaire. « Derek te cherche », juste. Pas de ponctuation, de smiley à la con ; tout ça, ce n'est pas pour lui. « Derek te cherche. » Ca le gave, il a envie de lire « Scott », « Scott te cherche ». D'ailleurs tous les jours il lit « Scott », Scott sur chaque page Wikipédia, Scott à chaque mot couché sur le papier, à chaque nuit couché dans ce lit qui connaît trop ses jus d'amour avorté. Il boit du Scotch qui lui arrache la gorge pour lire « Scott », s'imagine des voyages en Ecosse pour enfin se savoir en terre aimée.

Scott dans son cœur pourpre nécrose, dans ses iris bleues folie, dans son cul rose boyau il aimerait ; pour l'instant, il se contente de Scott noir sur blanc, sans serif, dans la case du destinateur. « Derek te cherche ». Isaac s'en fout, de Derek : ne compte plus qu'à ses oreilles la voix indécemment douce de McCall, rauque planqué loin, à son égard. Il voit les lèvres et leur grain de beauté en coin, la mâchoire tordue qui lui donne des airs d'attente perpétuelle, voire de poseur inconscient. La vague douleur dans son dos est terrassée en un instant par l'autre, celles des sens et de la vanité du geste : chaque fois que le contact se fait avec Scott, même en imaginaire, ça le lancine. Comme des flashs dans sa poitrine improvisée studio photo, des pics de mort type Himalaya qui percent ses poumons pour en évacuer l'air. La pression remonte jusqu'à la gorge qui se serre comme pour étouffer une proie insaisissable... Ca gonfle, tout gonfle, les boursouflures gagnent jusqu'à ses tripes et rognent le moindre centimètre carré d'oxygène le laissant encore à la conscience.

« Derek te cherche ». Il aimerait « Derek te cherche, bébé ». Il aimerait beaucoup.

C'est une tension dans sa cuisse gauche qui le ramène dans le vrai et fait réapparaître autour de lui le noir brûlé de la baraque Hale, les vestiges calcinés de l'escalier, les murs léché d'empreintes tout en longueur. Les poutres tordues, rongées. La cendre, peut-être de bois, peut-être de viande. Un genre de décor de train fantôme - mais celui qui déraille, c'est lui.

Ses yeux hallucinés se plantent sur sa jambe, où sont elles-mêmes plantées ses griffes.

Il ne sait plus s'il l'a voulu ou pas, s'il y avait conscience dans le geste, il se souvient simplement que ce genre de mutilation a déjà permis à son alpha de se laver des venins du Kanima, de s'accrocher à l'existence. Le mot « survie » passe sur ses lèvres muettes. Un sang sombre et visqueux empoisse déjà son jean râpé, filtre à travers la maille usée. Isaac pince les lèvres et retire précautionneusement ses ongles épais du tissu. La douleur s'estompe vite et les eschares aux cœurs bruns cessent de couler, se tavelant de croûtes disparaissant presque immédiatement. Les cellules jouent à la Grande Muraille de Chine, inventent une beau plus belle encore que la précédente, plus rose et douce que celles des gosses. C'est dégueulasse de propreté.

Il fourre son portable dans sa poche sans lui lancer un regard. C'est étrange, que Stilinski ne se soit pas encore pointé. C'est lui qu'il attend, oui, il n'attend que lui. Il sait qu'il va revenir, c'est presque quelque chose qu'il a décidé tout seul, mais l'attendre l'ennuie. Prendre du retard l'ennuie. Il calcule approximativement, dans un accès d'obsession mathématique, l'endroit où il aurait pu se retrouver ce soir. Ca lui paraît peu. De nouveau, il attend Stiles. En fronçant les sourcils, les genoux pliés sur la poitrine et le dos mou à se l'abîmer, il se demande s'il ne l'a pas plus salement amoché que prévu. Il ne veut pas ça. Déjà, parce que ça reste un chic type bien qu'il n'aura jamais les couilles de l'admettre. Ensuite, parce qu'il a d'autres trucs à glander que de se fiche son packmaster sur le dos : l'escapade, la grande aventure.

Et surtout, surtout parce que Scott.

**x**

Lydia, penchée sur le siège passager pour ouvrir la portière, offre à ses mirettes un généreux décolleté de chair rose et gonflée. Ca plonge profond, on s'étoufferait bien le nez dans son corsage, sa gorge béante plus canyon que nichons, et dans le gouffre cascadent, mêlées à un lacet de perles, ses boucles rousses. Sa voix s'élève, chaude d'assurance, ondulante d'audace :

« On se fait la belle, Stilinski ? »

Elle a toutes les dents de sorties, entre deux ourlets de peau glossée qui semblent grimper jusqu'au étoiles, noyées dans l'aigue-marine éblouissant de l'air. Ses yeux ont le charbon insolent, leurs cils épais comme des peignes de bois noir. Stiles éclate de rire, et en se passant ses longs doigts sur le front, embarque d'un saut dans la bagnole.

« La belle c'est toi, princesse, » s'autorise-t-il avec un sourire de circonstance qui fait bondir au ciel les fabuleux yeux olive de la jeune fille.

Elle mâchonne un « beau parleur » qu'elle n'ose finalement pas larguer et une fois retenti le _clic_ de la ceinture qu'on boucle, ses ongles impeccables s'agrippent comme des serres d'oiseau autour du levier de vitesse pour décamper de devant chez les McCall avant que Scott n'ait l'idée de s'incruster dans la joyeuse troupe.

D'ailleurs la troupe, joyeuse, elle ne l'est pas. La tension de la veille reprend rapidement ses droits entre les deux adolescents, on arrête de jouer. La Lydia fixe la route en fronçant ses sourcils parfaits, éblouie par un soleil qui n'existe pas, tandis que le Stiles s'assure du parachèvement de sa manucure d'un air distrait. Les directives comme la direction ont été transmises par texto, on file droit au cimetière, et Twenty-Four s'en veut presque d'avoir zappé qu'il faudrait respirer le même air que Lydia le temps du trajet. Il regarde peut-être trop de séries – mais ces soirs, ces nuits où Derek foirait ses visites et s'endormait sur son pieu comme un mouflet étaient particulièrement difficiles à gérer – parce que le premier truc qui lui vient à l'esprit, c'est qu'il lui faudrait, finalement, un putain de tardis ; même si le Docteur, il s'en passera : il a, il pense, des amis suffisament doués pour se foutre la merde pour ne pas s'encombrer d'autres cassos millénaires.

Le bleu qui enveloppe les choses et boulotte même le soleil vert est terrifiant, de l'autre côté de la vitre. La lumière est éblouissante, le printemps terrible.

Les fronts transpirent, luisent, les mains collent. Stiles les frotte l'une contre l'autre, la tiédeur humide envahit tout, jusqu'à ses yeux, ah ! Climat tropical, forêt amazonienne dans la voiture. Les mains à l'arrière du crâne, jusque dans la nuque, ne raffraichissent rien. Froissement de cheveux râpés. Le silence, même, est hot : bon dieu, ça cuit. Sur les mamelles de Lydia fond une fine pellicule de transpiration. Stiles, lassé du paysage familier qui défile, de la brique sèche et des maisons faussement victoriennes à n'en plus finir, se laisse aller à quelques coups d'oeil discrets vers sa voisine. Elle est bien concentrée, une noble conductrice. A mesure régulière, ses doigts lâchent son volant pour que les deux paumes se rencontrent et s'épongent de leur moiteur. S'égarent parfois pour coincer une mèche derrière une oreille percée d'une perle. Au bout de quelques secondes, les yeux s'échangent un regard qui ne dit rien, qui se contente de constater : tu me regardes.

On pince les lèvres, on secoue la tête. On cède, Lydia cède, avec une petite voix enrouée gardée trop longtemps dans le gosier.

« Ton oeil... Il s'est passé quoi : ton oeil ? »

La voiture tourne à droite, intersection en T, passer la première et s'avancer en tournant bien la tête des deux côtés : à deux reprise, les yeux véronèse (peut être juste Vérone) de Lydia plongent dans ceux de Stiles. Ils sont presque arrivés, il suffirait de ne rien répondre, juste un merci poli et la portière qui claque, mais l'hyperactif décide de ne plus être un gros con.

« C'est rien, c'est Isaac, hier soir. On s'est pris la tête, du coup il me l'a cognée. La tête. »

Puis aussitôt, la voix et le garçon qui se reprennent de paire, nerveux, le contact se fait enfin entre les quatre yeux et la voiture se gare près de la grille du cimetière dans la terre poussiéreuse, nuages autour des roues.

« Ca va, Lydia, » et les deux syllabes du prénom de la demoiselle sonnent bizarrement dans sa bouche, insistantes. « Je veux dire, c'est rien.

— Tu ne refais plus jamais ça, » décrète la princesse aux cheveux à la fraise, les yeux sortis comme des lames.

La portière claque derrière elle, ils sont garés de manière catastrophique mais n'en ont rien à fiche. Stiles se presse à sa suite, le corps maladroitement désarticulé comme à l'habitude, trop long, trop mince, cassant comme un bonhomme d'allumettes. Il la rattrape avant qu'elle n'atteigne la grille et franchisse le portail, pense à lui choper la menotte mais s'épargne le geste lorsqu'elle se retourne vers lui, raide, talons plantés dans la terre.

« Tu nous as foutu les boules, s'étrangle-t-elle de fureur.

— Tu... T'y étais pour rien, Lydia, » répond Stiles en brisant le regard le temps d'un coup d'_œil_ nerveux en arrière, trépignant presque sur place.

Il ne veut pas qu'elle se sente responsable ; d'abord, parce qu'elle n'a réellement rien à voir avec les aventures noires du gang werewolf, qu'une fois de plus elle est hors-course ; ensuite, parce que lui, lui se sent responsable. Leur prise de tête de la veille n'est pas loin dans la liste des emmerdes à régler et des excuses à faire. Derrière le cas Isaac bien entendu, mais pas loin quand même. Lydia est plus forte qu'il ne l'imagine, et la soumission qu'il lui a reprochée, « il fait ce qu'il veut de toi et toi tu dis rien », « tu vaux tellement mieux que lui », n'aurait en réalité de sens que s'il comprenait la relation qui unit les tourteraux premiers. Jackson le surprendrait, Lydia aussi, dans d'autres domaines et dimensions. Le duo de choc est bien le seul à échapper à ses neurones hyperactifs, mais s'il n'en a pas conscience, il sait malgré tout que viendra un jour le temps de déterrer le cadavre pour le remettre sur la table.

Pour l'heure, il choisir l'égoïsme et avance dans l'étendue du cimetière sans parvenir à trouver la silhouette anguleuse de Lahey. Il jure muettement, se mord les lèvres, enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Lydia le suit, le regarde toujours de ses grands yeux, un brin d'impertinence dans la moue. Une fine pellicule de fond de teint masque ses cernes récentes, les extravaguances de planning n'ont pas été tendres avec elle. Ca a toujours été une fille sage, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de dégager une aura certaine de suprématie.

« Raconte-moi, décrète-t-elle fermement.

— Lydia, je suis pas sûr que...

— Stiles. Il m'a fallu _quatre mois_ avant que je me rende compte que je n'étais pas folle, que quelqu'un - un loup-garou psychopathe crevé de chez les Hale - daigne enfin me balancer la vérité au visage. Aujourd'hui, je te laisse quatre secondes. »

Stiles ne sait pas pourquoi il s'exécute, ni même pourquoi il s'imagine que ça lui fait du bien.

« C'est un peu compliqué, » souffle-t-il en faisant rouler comme jamais ses articulations sur la peau de son visage – le recouvrement est perpétuel, c'est un jeu de masques ou c'est de l'anti-claustrophobie, il se demande quel terme a choisi Miss Morell pour définir le tripotage maniaque de ses chairs. « Disons que Isaac est... pas bien, en ce moment.

— Cœur brisé ? »

Les yeux de Lydia, qui s'est accroupie, remontent de ses ongles vernis explorant le marbre d'une tombe, glissant dans les rainures dépailletées de l'inscription, esquissant une caresse affectueuse au visage rond photographié et incrusté dans la pierre, au regard faussement surpris de son acolyte.

« J'aimerais, un jour, te dire que t'as tort, » scande le gosse comme un nouveau motto. « Isaac... Isaac est à côté de la plaque. Il pète un plomb, tout est de travers dans sa vie, il... Il a pas tiré le bon numéro, ou une connasse de fée s'acharne sur lui, je sais pas. Tu... te souviens, pour Scott ?

— Qu'il raconte de la merde à Allison depuis le début ? »

Le reproche est évident. Stiles ne sait pas si c'est la solidarité féminine ou l'amitié pour l'argentée qui prend le dessus, mais il est clair que c'est le genre de truc hard à faire passer.

« Arrête, tu sais que c'est pas ça, c'est un peu facile de faire de lui un monstre, » riposte-t-il doucement en s'asseyant devant un vestige de chapelle. « Disons que ça aurait été plus simple s'il était pas...

— Complètement amoureux de toi, qui sortait avec Derek, qui ne sort plus avec Derek, qui aimerait ressortir avec Derek qui aimerait ressortir avec toi.

— Tu tiens quoi, un blog, sur nous ? Un genre de toile ? » sourit Stiles en levant les yeux vers la minette.

Le soleil se planque juste derrière ses bouclette, lui fait un diadème nimbé de lumière. On croirait une de ces déesses à la Klimt, au visage dur et aux seins déballés par-dessus le corsage.

« Je pourrais, sûrement, mais d'abord lâche ta conclusion, j'ai peur de comprendre.

— Que les loups-garous ont pas de chance en amour ?

— Que Scott est le Stiles d'Isaac, » propose-t-elle.

Les doigts qui montent masser les orbites fatiguées de Stilinski font « oui », Lydia soupire en secouant la tête. Elle tend la main au désespéré qui s'y agrippe avec surprise et le hisse parmi les vivants. Ils quittent le cimetière rapidement, bredouilles de leur chasse au Lahey. Stiles ne file pas voir sa mère, l'heure n'est pas à la famille mais aux autres douleurs. D'ailleurs, Lydia ne lui propose pas.

La voiture est cuisante au soleil, on s'ébouillante le cuir sur les sièges ; le silence du trajet est d'un ordre différent de celui de l'aller, peut être que cette fois-ci, les mots se sont vus trop nombreux. Ils ont du mal à trouver l'entre-deux, ils ont toujours lutté à ce jeu-là, même lorsqu'elle était femme-insolence et lui à genoux, même lorsqu'il aurait laissé les aiguilles de ses talons se planter dans son corps nu. D'ailleurs c'est à ses shoes qu'il en revient lorsqu'ils se garent encore plus sauvagement à la lisière du bois, dans un terreau de feuilles et d'herbes connues ensanglantées des mois plus tôt, du temps des débuts de l'aventure :

« Les escarpins pour fourrager dans la forêt, c'était vraiment de rigueur? »

Il ne pense pas qu'elle en a déjà niqué une paire pour venir le chercher dans les mêmes bois, la veille au soir. Elle ne lui rappelle pas.

Dans les ruines Hale, à quelques centaines de mètres de là, Isaac lève la tête plus tôt enfoncée entre ses genoux.

Stiles rencontré, il partira ; et la vie sera de son côté.


	7. J'ai peur du vide

_Last time in Grape Candy :_ Scott crève pour Stiles, croit qu'Isaac est son frère de douleur ; l'Antinoüs magnifique est en réalité branché McCall mais se la ferme aussi bien. Stiles sait tout, parce que Stiles est Stiles. Incapable de construire un truc compréhensible avec Hale, il se défait amèrement de son épousé. A côté de la plaque, ils se détruisent gentiment, chacun largue ses missiles. Ils ne mesurent pas la portée de leurs actes, se croient teenagers innocents alors qu'ils sont demi-dieux capables de trancher la terre. Ce chapitre est un flash-back, tout comme l'était d'ailleurs le deuxième de cette histoire palpitante d'inaction. A Exces, aux éventuels qui suivent l'épopée, merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

**J'ai peur du vide**

**(Fol'amor : l'amour courtois)**

* * *

Il se sait plus pourquoi il a enlevé ses chaussures.

La sensation de la terre boueuse autour de ses orteils est désagréable, et le pressentiment des craquelures qui éclateront ces morves noires lorsqu'elles sècheront sur sa peau l'angoisse suffisamment pour qu'il ralentisse le pas. Tant qu'il est planté dedans, aucun risque de devenir statue de limon.

Autour de lui, les tombes sont érigées comme des tétons de marbre glacial, font du cimetière de Beacon Hill un vaste enclos de nichons de pierre. Des dalles sobres côtoient des monuments dignes d'empereurs, souvent d'un mauvais goût du même acabit. Les chapelles s'effritent, des anges perdent leurs visages. Le lierre rampe comme jamais et dévore, comme un anaconda millénaire, les cryptes orphelines comme les plaques posées là où l'herbe donne l'illusion d'un gazon entretenu. L'air est bleu de lune : celle-là a la gueule haut perchée, sa peau croûteuse trace un cercle presque complet dans la fraîcheur de la nuit et fait briller les noms en lettres d'or qui font de ce terrain vague, à l'écart du centre-ville, ce que tous considèrent comme un lieu de mémoire.

Stiles se laisse errer entre les sépultures d'un pas lent. Il reconnaît des noms appris des années plus tôt au bras de son père lors des visites hebdomadaires, se surprend à en retrouver d'autres lus dans les archives municipales ou dans les dossiers du Sheriff, à la lueur d'une lampe torche, dans l'enivrante illégalité post-couvre-feu. Ce soir, la fraude est de la même nature : le décor dentelé de stèles remplace le bureau du paternel, le ciel trop clair fait office de plafond. Seulement les adrénalines sont mortes, il en a bien conscience.

Ouais, il a pris en âge, bien qu'à peine en muscles ou en viande ; mais le pire est dans la tête, tirelire de tous les maux. Putain, il s'est pris un de ces coups de vieux à en faire gicler la faucheuse de plaisir : aujourd'hui, Stiles se sent responsable. Une tête dans un corps. Paralysé par l'existence...

Non mais quelle pute, celle-là, sérieusement de quoi elle se mêle ? Les emmerdes quotidiennes, il en a bouffé : à la pelle, les heures chez des psys à lunettes, parfois même sans lunettes tellement il a exploré la faune des thérapeutes ; à plusieurs reprises, les conneries de gosses, des blagues, un jour même, une dégringolade d'escalier qui lui a valu une bête cicatrice sur le crâne ; une seule fois mais une fois sur la durée, le bois autour du corps de sa mère. Quelques crises de panique (de mort, il dirait), puis plus globalement, une année passée à la maison à essayer de (ne pas) se laisser crever. Les cours qui reprennent sans que l'attention ne revienne, son meilleur pote qui prend la sortie loup-garou au lieu de filer droit. Derek qui meurt deux, trois, quatre fois ! se la pète immortel, crache des « I'm the alpha » pour légitimer le moindre privilège. Deux-trois bastons, le museau bas on sauve la ville, bientôt le monde, surtout sa peau de paillettes...

Putain ouais, il cumule déjà un beau score, il trouve, et l'aventure lycanthrope est loin d'être finie. Alors bon sang, il se serait passé des chroniques amoureuses rances comme leurs boyaux de dieux adolescents !

Ca s'est fait progressivement, bien sûr, pas la bombe dans le grand bassin au premier jour de piscine, mais il a quand même salement fini par s'y noyer. Scott a eu ces regards attentionnés, presque tendres, peu de temps après la Geste de Lydia. Stiles ne se souvient pas s'il y a eu tentation, s'il a seulement compris sur le coup ce que voulaient dire ses yeux de prince charmant, car presque aussitôt, comme en conséquence, les hormones de tous se sont mis en branle et le foutoir des cœurs a commencé. Il s'est attaché à Derek sans comprendre, a eu la naïveté de penser au bonheur que Hale et ses sourcils perpétuellement froncés ne se sont pas risqués à lui promettre.

Pour sûr, il n'a pas fait d'effort : ni pour sauver le navire, qui a quand même drôlement des airs de pédalo en plastoc, ni pour entendre les doubles-sens de Scott, ou simplement l'entendre lui, ou mieux, merde : lui répondre.

Pour autant, il ne s'en veut pas mortellement. Sans mettre là-dessus le mot de destin, de karma ou quoi, il pense que c'est comme ça, que les choses se font, et que lui fait avec. Virer Derek de sa vie ne l'a même pas soulagé, ça prouve bien, eh ! que le pouvoir, s'il existe, ne se trouve pas dans ses mimines aux doigts agités.

Ca a un côté triste, ouais, larmoyant même ! mais c'est aussi putain de rassurant : _Dieu merci_, on voudrait dire, _on est pas Dieu_.

Stiles lève les yeux avec un sourire que peu lui connaissent, s'aveugle d'étoiles maigrichonnes et de lumière lunaire qui, dans un roman d'héroïc fantasy du genre de ceux de sa bibli, aurait sûrement été propice aux rituels de magie noire. Il cumule le sentiment d'être socle du monde et celui d'être monde. Ecartant les bras, il mime le funambule et slalome entre les tombes en se demandant ce que sa vie aurait été sans loups-garous – si sa vie aurait été sans loups-garous. Ses petits chiens lui sont quand même de sacrés compagnons, sûr que la remontée en Ulysse vers les hommes aurait été autrement salée si la moitié de la ville ne s'était pas changée en cabots pour le distraire de ses idées noires.

Il trébuche. L'orteil qui s'écrase contre le marbre le fait pouffer, lui arrache un juron hurlé de rire. De sa poche tombe un tube en plastique jaune qui déverse une pluie de cachets bleus. Stiles se laisse tomber dans la gadoue fraîche, à genoux, s'improvise Cendrillon ou anti Petit Poucet. L'ombre de son corps rend ardue la cueillette, à plusieurs reprises ses doigts se plantent dans le mou du sol ; le pousse-au-crime ne le pousse en réalité qu'aux cris.

« AD, 10, » récite-t-il à voix haute chaque fois qu'il ramasse une pilule enrobée de terre pour la ranger dans le tube. « AD, 10. AD, 10. AD, 10. »

En l'an dix après JC, il n'était pas né, mais peut-être que ses ancêtres récoltaient déjà les gènes les plus pourris de la terre pour lui en réserver l'exclusivité ? De nouveau il s'esclaffe, puis se relève maladroitement et tombe droit dans les yeux cernés d'Isaac Lahey.

«Wow. »

Il ne s'y attendait pas. Ok, lui n'est pas un garou, mais merde, ne pas l'avoir senti s'approcher lui fiche les jetons. D'ailleurs, Lahey a un de ses regards terrifiants, ceux, là, qui lui vaudraient de mériter que la constellation du Loup porte son nom. Dingue, à quel point il paraît être né animal.

Stiles fourre ses mains dans les poches de son hoodie de Chaperon – l'heure est décidément aux contes –, Aderrall compris. Un sourire bête lui bouffe les lèvres.

« Merde, Isaac, t'es sur mon chemin de croix, là. » Il ricane. « Eh, sans mauvais jeu de mot, mec, » ajoute-t-il en s'empêchant de pouffer à nouveau.

Puis rapidement, il se détourne, continue ses jeux d'équilibre comme si de rien n'était. Derrière lui, les yeux du cadet s'égarent dans le cimetière, comme s'ils cherchaient une explication rationnelle à la folie de l'humain. Trop facilement, il la trouve dans le cadavre translucide d'une bouteille piquée dans la réserve « coups durs » du Sheriff.

Isaac passe une main dans la couronne d'épines bleues que lui peinturlure la lune sur la mine.

« C'est pas croyable... » se plaint-il avant de rattraper son aîné en quelques pas. « Stiles... Stiles ! »

Il le choppe par le bras, le force à se retourner. Le contact qui se fait, dans les yeux avant tout, bouches entrouvertes à mâcher le vide, est plus parlant que n'importe quel discours. Les cils ouverts au max semblent prêts à cracher leurs globes, à laisser vides des orbites rouges comme des entrailles fraîches. D'un seul coup d'oeil, ils savent : à l'heure où leurs coeurs à la con leur font faux-bond, ils n'ont pas de mère dans les bras de laquelle chialer, et c'est aussi ça qui les tue. Un sourire gêné de Stiles rompt la chose, les prunelles nerveuses se barrent à l'ouest.

« Stiles, t'es bourré, » déclare Isaac d'une voix de centre commercial, et ses doigts ne relâchent le bras de l'autre que lorsqu'il réalise qu'il le tient toujours entre ses serres.

La crapule semble réfléchir, mais ce n'est que du théâtre. Ses pattes s'agitent en rythme avec les arguments.

« Oui, non monseigneur, j'ai la joie en moi tu pourrais dire. Tu vois : simplement se sentir bien. Et fais pas ton fier, si t'avais pas trop de poil au museau pour jouer au grand avec moi, tu me lècherais les doigts de pied pour une goutte d'alcool. »

L'idée semble l'amuser et en riant, il tourne le dos à Lahey, il repart de plus belle dans son exploration nocturne. L'autre le suit sans broncher. Sa voix reste souple, presque vulgaire de son insolence habituelle on ne dirait pas que son objectif premier était de venir ici pour se l'érailler en paix.

D'ailleurs la paix, il ne l'a pas, et « Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? », gronde-t-il sans intonation particulière, sourcils copié-collé Hale.

A la lisière du cimetière, sous l'ombre emprisonnante des barreaux du portail, Stiles ne répond pas. Il se retourne pour lui lancer un regard tendre, sourit, « Laisse-moi », et sans ramasser sa bouteille depuis longtemps oubliée, entortille ses doigts autour du fer forgé. Ca grince en s'ouvrant.

Il ne voit pas les deux grands yeux jaunes des phares de la bagnole qui débarque à toute vitesse derrière lui, sur la route où il s'avance. Le contre-jour est terrible, la silhouette du gosse devient noire.

A la même seconde, les coeurs s'arrêtent. La douleur aussi.

Tout se fait dans l'inconscience, dans des nuages de poussière bleue, dans des mouvements précipités. La première chose qu'Isaac réalise lorsque le sang bat de nouveau dans ses veines, c'est qu'il est vautré par terre et que ses bras tremblants ne veulent plus s'ouvrir. Ses yeux, eux, ne peuvent plus se verrouiller. Il a le flanc en sang, le t-shirt déchiré, la peau écartelée là où les os sont les plus saillants. Le souffle revient par petites goulées abruptes, stressées. Le paysage se recompose doucement, tordu à quatre-vingt-dix degrés.

La voiture a filé sans demander son reste.

« Putain, celui-là je parie qu'il a grillé le stop, » lâche Stiles d'une voix presque timide pour sa grande gueule.

Isaac baisse les yeux, est surpris de trouver l'adolescent enroulé dans ses bras. Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien, il n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir voulu jouer les héros une seule seconde, ni même celui d'avoir décelé le danger. Son corps a réagi seul ; il sent ses griffes lui rentrer dans le bout des doigts, et ses oreilles reprendre leur forme, et le poil réintégrer sa chair. Les regards se croisent, on se fixe connement à la « tu m'as sauvé la vie », à la « arrête j'y suis pour rien ».

Le coin des lèvres se tirebouchonne. Un rire nerveux remonte de leur poitrine pour leur gratter le palais et éclater dans leurs gorges.

« J'hallucine... » se bidonne Twenty-Four en fermant les yeux.

Isaac le libère de ses bras tendus comme des nerfs, presque à contrecoeur. Il se sent trembler comme jamais, espère que l'autre mettra cela sur le compte de la fraîcheur du soir. Une sensation presque mécanique d'engrenages qui s'enclenchent lui font deviner que plusieurs de ses côtes viennent de se remettre en place. La peau flinguée cicatrise dans la même foulée. L'adrénaline édulcore complètement la douleur. Il leur faut plusieurs minutes, allongés par terre dans l'herbe qui borde la route, pour reprendre leur souffle tout à fait. Il commence à cailler sévère, mais ils ne bougent pas pour autant. Ils ne relèvent pas l'incongruité de l'idée qu'un chauffard passe précisément dans le coin au moment où Stilinski sort du cimetière, mais le fait qu'ils fricotent avec le surnaturel au quotidien y est sûrement pour quelque chose.

Côte à côte dans la nuit, les poils qui bandent sur leurs bras, ils se contentent d'exister.

« Sans rire, tu fichais quoi dans les parages, Stilinski ? retente finalement Isaac une fois fini son inventaire des étoiles leur faisant office de plafond.

— Je sais pas... »

Il réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre.

« Je croyais que c'était pour ma mère mais visiblement même là j'assure pas, j'avais pas de fleurs, rien. Peut-être qu'il me fallait de l'air ? Ouais, c'est ça, il me fallait de l'air. J'en ai marre d'étouffer, il me fallait de l'air. Tu vois ? De l'air. Du coup je sais pas, j'ai filé en douce. Je crois que c'est ça.

— Bon sang... Tu t'y prends comme un gland, mon vieux. Je pense que tu t'es planté. Derek : c'est quelqu'un de bien. C'était quelqu'un pour toi.

— Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, Lahey, » clashe sans le vouloir la voix du plus vieux. « Y a pas de malaise avec Derek, on était d'une stérilité sans fond. Je regrette pas ce que je lui ai dit, je te jure. Ca passe crème. »

L'adolescensible retrousse ses babines, agacé. Il abandonne ses amies mourantes dans le bleu du ciel et se concentre sur le spécimen qu'il en a, allongé à sa gauche. Il le shoote d'un regard.

« Arrête, ton coeur va te sortir par la gorge tellement il bat vite, accuse-t-il d'un souffle. Tu sais tu l'as bien emmerdé, avec tes histoires de rupture. Il était déjà pas commode, je te raconte pas le délire depuis qu'il a plus de mari. »

La vague contrariété qui point le pousse à se lever, il faut croire que le temps de l'innocence est déjà enterré. Isaac a toutes les raisons de rafistoler les deux gaillards, et si ces raisons portent avant tout le nom de Scott, il faut dire qu'il commence aussi à en avoir marre sévère de se taper les humeurs de son papa-garou quand lui lutte déjà suffisamment avec les siennes, celles d'entres les cuisses comme celles d'entre les côtes, les jus laiteux comme les plus sanglants. Puis merde, Derek, après son lot de casseroles, mérite la simplicité d'une relation.

Stiles se relève dans son dos, et Isaac n'entend qu'à sa voix que sa remarque l'a irrité. Il ne veut pas voir son visage mais le devine tout à fait.

« Je suis pas sa putain de mère, lâche Stilinski en abusant de sa position de demi-orphelin. On s'entend pas, et je te trouve gonflé de me lancer des arguments de ce genre quand toi ça t'arrangerait bien, que je me retape ton alpha. »

La culpabilité le submerge la seconde d'après, mais c'est sûrement avec Lahey qu'ils jouent le plus aux mecs, qu'ils matérialisent en bite leur ego de pubères. Il ne s'excuse pas de la violence de ses paroles, de l'accusation à peine dissimulée. Lorsqu'il y repense, d'ailleurs, il n'est pas insensible à l'idée qu'Isaac ait des vues sur son meilleur ami, et ça le fait bouillir en intérieur. Il a envie de faire voler son poing, mais c'est bien la seule chose qu'il s'empêche de faire. Il s'en veut de s'en vouloir, il aimerait avoir moins d'affection pour le martyr de Beacon Hill, sûrement, les choses seraient plus faciles.

Il se retourne vers l'Antinoüs Isaac n'a que du noir dans les yeux, les narines crispées par une colère sourde parfum connard.

« Laisse tomber, crache-t-il en s'éloignant sans jeter un oeil au gosse poivré de grains de beauté, pénétrant la forêt en lisière de leur carré d'herbe.

— Isaac... »

Cette fois-ci c'est à Stiles de s'obstiner à suivre son Lahey : il n'aime pas le goût que lui laisse leur prise de bec sur la langue, et le fait que le sans-famille ne se soit pas transformé pour le semer en deux-deux lui laisse deviner que tout n'a pas encore été dit. Les arbres en allumettes se font plus denses autour d'eux alors qu'ils s'avancent dans la forêt, l'air perd en clarté tandis que la lune se planque derrière un toit de feuilles. Stiles n'a pas retrouvé ses chaussures. Ses pieds nus commencent à être salement amochés, égratignés par les brindilles et les cailloux plus traîtres que des Légo planqués dans la moquette, mais ce foutu sentiment de responsabilité le prend aux tripes et l'empêche de filer se réfugier sous ses couettes douillettes.

De toute façon, il le sait : même sous des édredons de prince, molletonné dans plumes et soieries de sultan, il ne dormirait pas. Il a « Derek » au bord des lèvres, mais gueule, ou plutôt ronchonne :

« Isaac, putain !

— Lâche-moi, recommande le teenager sans pour autant se faire tout griffes tout poils.

— Pff, t'étais plus jouasse tout à l'heure, » ironise Stiles en ralentissant le pas pour reprendre son souffle.

La flèche pique la cible droit dans la palpitant : Isaac se retourne avec des airs de fureur, son minois d'ange est un ravin prêt à bouffer le premier randonneur audacieux.

« Je suis dans la merde, Stiles, » et les deux derniers mots sonnent de la même manière, articulés à l'exagération. « Désolé de pas avoir l'humour à la fête.

— Et alors quoi, t'as crushé sur Scott McCall, ça arrive, non ? »

Un vlan-dans-les-dents serait de rigueur. _Je sais tout_, pourrait lâcher Stiles, mais l'info est très bien passée sans ça. Isaac le dévisage sans paraître surpris le moins du monde, attend une seconde lourde de tension. Il ne sait pas s'il doit se satisfaire d'apprendre que l'omniscience ne lui est pas exclusive. Stiles soutient son regard sans ciller, la mâchoire serrée, ce qui n'est pas courant chez la pipelette de Beacon Hill, encore moins en période de crise.

« J'aurais préféré que nan, » lâche-t-il simplement en détournant la tête.

Et puis c'est comme s'il ne contrôlait plus rien.

« Il m'a... Il m'a appelé, tu vois ? L'autre jour ? Normal que ça te surprenne, pas courante, la démarche, j'ai halluciné… Comme un con, même, ça m'a fait plaisir. »

Le regard se prolonge, les yeux de Stiles plongent dans la chair rose de son cadet qui vient de trouver en la source de tous ses maux la seule personne à qui parler. Il attend la chute, ou, peut-être, aimerait s'assurer qu'elle ne vienne jamais ; cash et trash, elle vient.

« Il voulait s'excuser. D'essayer vous remettre ensemble, toi et Derek. Parce qu'il sait ce que ça fait, de te voir partir comme ça, mais qu'il pense que c'est toujours ce qui peut t'arriver de mieux et que c'est tout ce qui compte. Parce que, tu vois ? il croit qu'on est frères de douleur. Il croit qu'on regarde dans le même sens, traduction _vers toi_, quand moi c'est son cul à lui, que je mate chaque fois qu'il me passe sous le nez pour aller jouer les galants sous ton museau. »

Stiles devine la lutte intérieure d'Isaac pour que sa voix ne s'étrangle pas. Il ne sait plus s'il est question de fierté mal placée ou de force.

« Je suis désolé, » parvient-il à articuler sans le lâcher des yeux. « Je sais pas quoi te dire...

— C'est bien la première fois, » sourit Isaac sans que ses traits ne perdent de leur souffrance. L'ambiance est moisie, il est sûrement trop tard pour se rattraper, mais « C'est pas à toi que j'en veux, Stiles. »

Et l'aîné en a l'air réellement surpris.

« C'est la merde, mais c'est pas à toi que j'en veux. Scott ! _Scott_ je le tuerai. Je sais, me regarde pas comme ça, il y est encore pour moins que toi, mais il fait une belle victime ! Je ne sais pas. J'en suis dingue mais je lui en veux à mort et j'aimerais que ça lui rende la vie infecte, seulement là encore y a des gens plus doués que moi pour ça. »

Isaac soupire, de ces longs souffles rauques qui se perdent dans la poussière et qui sont sa seule musique depuis toujours.

« Il grille pas l'amertume... D'ailleurs de l'amertume j'en ai plus pour lui quand je le vois, je suis pas du genre à flinguer les seuls moments où je le croise, tu vois ?

— Je sais plus ce que je vois, Lahey. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Je veux jamais m'en vouloir, jamais regretter quoi que ce soit.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, tu connais son adresse, nan ? » suggère Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

Il comprend qu'il y a plus gros à dealer derrière les mots d'Isaac, mais ne parvient pas à mettre le doigt dessus. L'ado se poile en réponse, ça crève de douleur sous sa peau.

« Haha… Bon sang Stiles, et je ferais quoi ? Je lui expliquerais pourquoi ma gueule carrée lui convient mieux que celle de sa copine, ou pire, de la tienne en coeur ? Je demanderais sa main à sa mère ? Il lèverait son cul pour moi et ce serait à mourir comment il m'aimerait ? Déconne pas s'il te plaît, l'idée du siècle repose pas là-dedans. Je pensais plus à un genre de sauvetage global, du style : rattraper la vie.

— Remonter le temps, genre ?

— Remonter la carte des USA déjà, ce serait un bon début. »

Silence de merde, vieux frisson qui passe de l'un à l'autre. Bientôt, et c'est ce que le regard déterminé d'Isaac veut dire, ils seront trop loin l'un de l'autre pour voir leurs poils de bras faire la ola comme ça.

« Et t'irais où ? »

Le reproche, implicite, est terrible. Isaac comprend qu'il aurait mieux valu garder ses secrets, en tous cas que ça aurait été plus facile de disparaître des listes de recensement de Beacon Hill s'il avait tenu sa langue.

« J'irai loin, » confie-t-il au futur sans se prendre au piège du conditionnel.

Se barrer pour sauver sa peau et celle des autres, pour ne pas mettre la merde plus que de rigueur ; ça ressemble salement à un sacrifice, mais il n'y en a pas en réalité, il n'a pas l'humeur à ce genre de jeu, il ne croit pas au courage : c'est une vie, que veut Lahey.

Stiles n'en a pas conscience. Il s'entend répliquer une remarque au goût un peu salaud, tenter d'élaborer une argumentation à laquelle l'autre résiste plutôt bien. Les pieds s'enfoncent dans la terre, la forêt devient un tribunal, bientôt une arène. Stiles en vient à piocher dans la culpabilité pour essayer de le raisonner, cite des noms comme un mémorial, accuse franchement l'abandon. Il brosse un portrait de chaos, invoque l'égoïsme, la bêtise. Isaac tient bon, serre la mâchoire pour ne pas sortir les crocs, ravale un « Tu ne peux pas comprendre » qu'il ferait mieux de lâcher en « Sinon je meurs ». Il trouve les reproches dégueulasses puis, une seconde, se demande s'il n'y a pas jalousie de cette liberté. La seconde d'après, Stiles lui vomit quelque chose qu'il n'imprime pas aussitôt, quelque chose de plus saumâtre que ce qu'il a bouffé jusque là en se taisant, sérieusement il croit halluciner. Il y a le mot « lâcheté » dans la phrase.

Alors il frappe sans réfléchir, de la même manière que l'autre se révoltait sans raisonner.

Fin de la discussion ; Isaac se casse littéralement la queue entre les jambes.

* * *

(Je crois que Lahey est le plus raisonnable de toute cette histoire.) Oui, je suis adepte de la théorie selon laquelle Stiles a un an de plus que les autres parce qu'il n'est pas allé en cours l'année de la mort de sa mère (ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Scott comprend tout à fait Allison sur ce point-là même au niveau des dates c'est cohérent il me semble.)


	8. Ne te retourne pas

« Ellipse : dessine une ellipse. » Alors non, il ne manque pas de chapitre. On saute juste quelques heures pour le confort, parce que les choses se doivent, je pense, d'être narrées de cette façon. (J'ai FAUVE dans le coeur, ça me brûle. J'ai besoin du langage, c'est ça, j'ai enfin trouvé. Ecrire le parlé.) Plus qu'un chapitre si je gère les choses comme il faut ! Bisous à Exces, aux autres ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ne te retourne pas**

**(J'ai très peur de vous)**

* * *

En bas du building, une double porte claque violemment.

Ca y est, il rentre. Isaac rentre.

Dans une mauvaise série américaine, Derek esquisserait un sourire satisfait, seul dans son appart austère, marmonnerait un « enfin ! » de rigueur avant de plonger ses lèvres dans un verre de whisky au fond épais comme la lentille d'un phare.

Mais il ne dit rien, il savait qu'Isaac rentrerait.

Isaac a perdu de son sauvage, ouais, Isaac s'est laissé apprivoiser. Alors Isaac rentre.

Cela fait quelques secondes déjà que Derek écoute sa respiration haletante grimper l'escalier du vieil immeuble, ses longues pattes tapoter, pire que des ongles sur un clavier d'ordinateur, les marches de béton brut menant jusqu'au nouveau QG du gang Hale. Le nez dans une tasse de café froid, le cul à demi posé sur son bureau, les yeux fixes dirigés vers la zone industrielle sur laquelle donne la baie vitrée de l'appartement, il se demande ce que trouvera son louveteau pour justifier ses écarts des dernières semaines – le caractère de chien, ses odeurs d'étoile morte, ses réflexions agacées comme ses airs de lost boy. Il ne pensait pas qu'il en viendrait à fuguer – le terme lui paraît inapproprié, _filer en douce_ convient peut-être mieux – mais il a tellement été largué par son comportement agressif, les discours philosophiques de McCall et, de manière très littérale, par Stiles, qu'il n'est pas surprenant qu'il ait baissé sa garde.

Du jour au lendemain, Isaac avait disparu. Hale ne l'avait pas trouvé sur son canap au réveil et d'une certaine manière, il avait compris. Il n'avait fait le tour de l'appart que pour la forme. Sans parvenir à savoir pourquoi, l'idée avait quelque chose de naturel, sinon d'acceptable. Les quelques affaires personnelles qui s'étaient fait la malle au même moment semblaient n'avoir été embarquées par l'adolescent que pour signifier qu'il était parti de sa propre volonté et qu'il serait inutile de flinguer de l'Argent à tout bout de champ pour essayer de le débusquer dans leurs donjons. L'alpha avait continué sa journée sans partir à sa recherche.

Il savait qu'il rentrerait, il savait qu'il reviendrait comme lui était revenu, des années plus tôt, pour se faire engueuler royal par une Laura furax. Il savait que ce n'était (bon sang, n'existe-il pas d'expressions moins clicheteuses pour définir les humeurs de son loup ?) qu'une « crise passagère ». Il savait que bientôt son béta reviendrait colorer de son odeur d'homme en devenir les murs de ciment froid, de la même manière que les fers des poignées de porte et la poussière des briques reviendraient lui donner leur goût de rouille.

Les cœurs finissaient par se calmer, les adolescences par s'éteindre. Quelque chose de l'ordre de la confiance lui avait fait croire qu'Isaac était un gars raisonnable, qu'une fois les passions passées, la bouille carrée se la jouerait de nouveau Mona Lisa dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Une vague pointe d'inquiétude l'avait tout de même percé au second matin et forcé à faire une escale chez Scott, mais il avait fini par se persuader, dans un registre différent de la sagesse de la veille, qu'Isaac avait eu son quota de solitude pour les cent ans à venir et il avait su, au plus profond de lui même, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une affaire de jours. L'ado empoisserait ses bouclettes du sang de quelques gibiers, dormirait sagement dans les restes de la baraque Hale, et Derek le retrouverait en boule dans son plumard au matin du troisième jour. Ils n'en reparleraient pas et reprendraient leur ersatz de vie de famille. C'était ainsi que les choses fonctionnaient.

Alors oui, il savait : il savait qu'Isaac rentrerait.

Il soupire. La porte du studio, d'un métal bleui, cabossé d'impact comme la carosserie d'une bagnole, s'ouvre brusquement dans un couinement. Derek imagine sans difficulté les muscles se contracter sous la peau d'Isaac, le poids virer de ses bras de fossoyeur vers la ferraille et envoyer valser l'ensemble au bout de ses rails. Il se ne retourne pas au moment du fracas. Il s'imagine laisser Lahey s'excuser ou du moins essayer d'attirer son attention, et lui se retournera comme un méchant de dessin animé, jouera au paternel compréhensif, le... Il se retourne brusquement. L'odeur n'est pas celle d'Isaac et manque de chance, le corps de pantin non plus.

Merde au carré, c'est celle de « Stiles, marmonne-t-il sans trop savoir s'il s'adresse à lui-même ou au gamin.

— Derek, répond l'autre exactement de la manière dont il l'avait imaginée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu v... »

La colère-réflexe qu'il a dans ses mots, écho de celle qui la prenait autrefois avant même que le jouvenceau n'ouvre la bouche, chaque fois qu'il pointait son minois dans les brainstormings lycanthropes, s'efface comme une vague absorbée par le sable.

Derek se lève en fronçant les sourcils, s'avance en oubliant même de rouler des épaules, ne voit pas la perplexité gagner les traits en pointillé de Stiles. Il a dans la rétine un aveuglant arc-en-ciel de couleurs, il ne parvient pas à lâcher des yeux la tâche aubergine qui borde la paupière délicate de l'enfant, les ondes jaunâtres, mauves, vertes qui la côtoient comme qu'il suait des vapeurs d'essence. Sa pommette semble sur le point d'éclater comme un fruit mûr et l'idée de la douleur qu'elle doit lui procurer a quelque chose d'intolérable...

Mais des mots de rupture lui déflagrent à la face lorsqu'il s'apprête à poser ses doigts sur la joue de Stilinski. Il mime une main passée dans les cheveux – les siens, merde – pour que son intention, ses attentions ne crèvent pas la surface. Stiles fait comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, se détourne en brossant son crâne rasé court de ses doigts nerveux.

« Je crois... Je crois qu'il faut qu'on cause, tu vois, » entame-t-il dans un flot de mots parfum tsunami.

Les yeux de Derek dans son dos sont comme deux fourchettes plantées dans le rouge de son hoodie.

« Te mets pas en colère, s'il te plaît.

— Me donne pas de raison de le faire, » répond Derek du tac au tac.

Il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il sait niquer les bestioles surnaturelles lorsqu'elles viennent infester les rues de Beacon Hill, retourner vers leurs visages de chiens les armes des Argent, de manière plus littérale, sortir sa queue de son froc pour l'y réfugier dans le tendre des boyaux lorsque le temps est aux animalités d'un autre genre. Mais Stiles est imprévisible, plus imprévisible que Finstock ou même Peter et ses plans foireux, et Derek ne parvient pas à lire quoi que ce soit dans ses yeux en bille de verre. La tension est la même qu'aux heures de guerre.

« J'ai peut-être fait une connerie, je sais pas, » déclare Stiles, le ton coupable des fauteurs de trouble.

Clark Kent, Superslip au paquet, doit venir de faire demi-tour dans sa folle course autour de la planète, car un instant Derek a l'impression que son estomac lui remonte dans la gorge pour enfler jusqu'à l'étouffer complètement.

« Je veux parler d'Isaac, » précise Stiles lorsqu'il réalise que ses mots ont pu être pris de travers, sans se douter qu'en plus de cela ils ont eu le tranchant de ces petites lames de cutter qu'on casse entre ses doigts lorsque leurs arêtes sont esquintées.

Derek fronce les sourcils, retourne se planter sur son bureau comme un buste de marbre sur son socle. Il n'aime pas le goût de l'espoir, car son parfum ressemble trop à celui des maisons brûlées. Il se demande pourquoi il a cru que Stiles parlerait d'eux, s'il a seulement cru que Stiles parlerait d'eux. Il regarde le gamin sans insister. Le tungstène ampoulé au plafond aplatit les visages, gomme les soucis des traits de Stilinski. La joue défoncée n'en est pas moins dégueulasse.

« C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? » demande-t-il avec un signe de tête explicite. « Isaac ? »

L'autre hoche la tête.

« Je veux bien qu'il soit sur les nerfs mais il va falloir qu'il se calme un brin, tu sais où il est ?

— Je sais où il est plus, et franchement je le méritais un peu je pense. Mais c'est pas le problème, crois-moi. Je voulais juste que tu saches qu'Isaac rentrera pas. Enfin pas maintenant. Normalement. »

Que quelqu'un rappelle Clark Kent à l'ordre, un petit coup sec sur la cape, s'il vous plaît ! Derek en a assez de manquer cracher ses poumons. Le souffle court, il se lève sans s'en rendre compte et fait quelques pas absolument stériles devant le nez de Stiles. Il aurait pu s'indigner sans quitter son bureau mais la proximité du visage de l'autre est trop tentante, même s'il n'a pas réellement conscience de l'envie qui le bouffe de reprendre possession des grains de beauté en relief, de la bouche entrouverte et des traits sans accroc.

« Isaac fait _quoi_ ? »

Ca ne tient pas encore du rugissement, mais Stiles sent qu'il n'est pas loin dans sa trachée. Déjà les yeux de l'alpha s'empourprent un peu, comme si on avait vidé dans le lichen transparent une cartouche d'encre rouge. Le plus jeune recule subrepticement, refuse de s'improviser monozygote, essaye de s'arracher à la tension magnétique qui fait qu'il a Derek au bord du nez comme on a les pieds au bord de la falaise. La peau de son cou se plisse sous son menton fugitif. Il parvient à s'écarter enfin dans un mouvement en vague qui commence par ses épaules et finit par ses pattes en bâtonnets de glace.

« Il rentrera pas. »

Un trou noir doit avoir englouti les mots de Stiles, car Derek ressemble un instant à s'y méprendre à une version Mrs Tussauds de lui-même : crispé, cireux, mort.

« Isaac rentrera pas, tu comprends ? J'ai... du mal à t'éclaircir le concept, sorry. C'est comme, tu vois, s'il était parti et qu'il n'y avait pas de suite à cette phrase. Il est...

— Il se fout de ma gueule ? »

Le rugissement, on y vient enfin. Rauque et amer, douloureux déjà ; pas de place pour le caprice, la colère prend le dessus, empoisse et englue, paralyse les êtres. Une colère digne de rien, une folie profonde très rouge, très etouffante. On se croirait dans un livre enluminé, les visages sont tordus et les traits épais, les yeux exorbités comme du fruit de mer qu'on décortique. Les paroles piquent en écriture gothique, tiennent d'une barbarie qu'on ne soupçonne pas, déroulent leurs bobines de mots caligraphiés en épines. Piment rouge en coeur, mâchoire crispée comme en plastique de mannequin, rosie là où les poils ras transpercent la peau en spirale. Les narines soulevées ourlent les joues de deux plis qui ne demandent que des lèvres pour combler leur néant – mais Stiles se perd, Stiles se laisse aller.

Stiles secoue la tête, recule d'un pas, sent la grenade sur le point de lui péter à la gueule, se voit déjà couvert de ses jus sanglants. Stiles hésitant n'a pas le temps d'en placer une, chose rare, car l'alpha embraie sur de nouvelles clameurs, de nouvelles doléances force trois, triskèle du vivant.

« _Il se fout de mal gueule ?_ » est la nouvelle forme de respiration, d'expiration peut-être plutôt. Les yeux en rubis, le visage en masque de monstre, Derek ne veut plus perdre sa famille, ne peut plus être orphelinceul du monde.

« Mais c'est quoi son plan, putain, se faire démolir par les Argents, d'autres connards de chasseurs, d'autres bestioles en cavales ? Donner son cou à croquer au premier alpha venu ? Il connaît les foutues statistiques de chances de survie des omégas ?!

— Tu lui as assez répété, » tente l'hyperactif en fronçant les sourcils sans trouver le nom du camp dans lequel il se situe, la _team existence_ n'ayant pas encore été fondée par les teenagers de BH.

Derek fait demi-tour en pas raides comme la mort, on sent bien qu'il suffirait d'un gramme de self-control de moins pour qu'il explose sa baie vitrée et ramène son louveteau at home par la peau du cul. Il s'assied sur son bureau, se relève, s'approche de la vitre, pose sa main, la retire, continue tout un jeu de mimiques incontrôlées qui parasitent son corps baraqué comme un quinze tonnes.

« Depuis quand tu sais ça, depuis quand tu joues les confesseurs ? » articule-t-il sèchement en se passant une main sur le visage.

Le discours évolue doucement, tend vers de nouveux sujets d'engueulades potentielles, et quand bien même il n'est au courant de l'affaire que depuis deux jours grand max, Stiles le voit venir de tellement loin qu'il ne peut pas empêcher s'empêcher de répondre à l'aggression :

« C'est pas avec moi qu'il faut que tu règles tes comptes, Derek, putain ! Ca faisait un moment qu'Isaac était à côté de la plaque et moi, ça me surprend pas qu'il ait décidé de se barrer pour respirer un coup.

— Et il a pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il serait pertinent de vider son sac avant de s'improviser oméga ?!

— T'es pas franchement une référence en matière de psychologie, Derek. T'es pas un gars avec lequel causer, » argumente-t-il les sourcils froncés d'une voix presque trop calme pour la situation.

Le brun ne soulève pas la réflexion qui fait référence, sans se voiler, à leurs premiers comme leur derniers jours, n'en égratigne même pas la surface de ses griffes de garou, celles-là qu'il sent sur le point de percer au bout de ses doigts. Le mug écaillé et la paperasse qui traînent sur son bureau lui donnent envie de tout foutre par terre d'un geste brusque. Il s'en détourne. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, pas quoi penser. Il n'a pas demandé de réelle explication à Stiles. Le « pourquoi », le _y_ de trop à son nom de famille pour qu'il soit un vrai Hale ne lui est même pas monté aux lèvres. Stilinski non plus n'a pas évoqué la question, comme s'il y avait un implicite commun, comme si ce n'était pas réellement cela, qui comptait.

Isaac s'est barré : il se fout de comprendre.

Ce qu'il veut, c'est l'Antinoüs magnifique en chien de fusil sur le canap, c'est l'adolescent railleur au cuir jumeau de celui d'Erica, c'est la mine endormie au réveil et les courses de lycans dans les bois en lieu et place de conversations. Il veut les lèvres bleues des nuits de neige et la peau brûlée de rouge des douches trop longues, il veut les regards moqueurs et les sourires entendus, il veut son fils aux yeux déjà vieux. Il veut pouvoir l'engueuler de ses impertinences, le surveiller de loin les lendemains d'angoisse et se laisser convaincre, en râlant, d'aller mater le match de lacrosse du soir... Mais Isaac s'est barré.

Derek ne parvient à lâcher qu'un « Putain... » de plus. Il s'est épuisé tout seul. Il va falloir s'y habituer : être seul. Il tourne la tête seule, lui seul.

« Tu le trouves lâche ? » demande brusquement Stiles, qu'il avait presque oublié.

Il a les pieds ferrés au sol, les jambes droites comme un gosse en danseuse sur son BMX. On croirait une gymnaste sur le point de piétiner en plusieurs points, en genre d'escales, le praticable. Y a des belles métaphores à faire sur la question, sur l'attitude bancale, mais Derek a le bon sens de se taire et d'écouter :

« Moi je le trouve pas lâche. Moi je le trouve pas lâche, » répète le fils du sheriff en le baisant des yeux, il croit. « C'est du putain d'instinct de survie, nan, pire, c'est de l'action ! Il a foncé dans le tas, c'était « Nique sa mère l'existence », il a décidé d'avoir des foutues couilles et de se sortir la gueule de son lit à bacs de glace. Tu te rends compte ? Il a jamais rien osé faire contre son père alors qu'il aurait pu se faire tuer, et aujourd'hui c'est sous ton commandement qu'il prend la liberté d'être lui. J'ai dit que tu l'avais pas écouté mais c'était pas un reproche, je crois. Parce que je pense pas que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit, parce que Isaac est un gars raisonnable. C'est pour ça qu'il se casse, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il a décidé de rester vivant, tu vois ? Je veux dire... »

La conclusion ne vient qu'après deux secondes de silences savourées, et même préméditées pour l'effet :

« Je veux dire que tu l'as bien élevé, Derek. »

Les mots ont l'effet immédiat d'un baume sur une morsure d'insecte, ont quelque chose de chimique sur la plaie salée.

La mère loup a perdu son Remus et son Romulus dans la personne d'Isaac, mais à ses tripes déchirées on a promis que c'était normal, d'une certaine manière, que tout irait mieux. C'est terrible de simplicité.

Ils ne savent pas comment ils finissent l'un à côté de l'autre, si Derek ou Stiles est le premier à avoir avancé vers l'autre, s'ils s'en sont seulement rendus compte. Ils ne se touchent pas car ils n'en ont pas besoin. Derek se surprend à comprendre Stiles ; son point de vue sur la situation, mais pas que. Il croit saisir l'air du gosse, les paupières stressées, le fonctionnement de ses neurones emmêlés, la longueur d'ondes sur laquelle se déploient les sourires, les dents en collier, la langue derrière les lèvres entrouvertes.

Il _croit_, ouais, mais surtout il s'en fout de ne faire que croire. Parce qu'ils se sont trop longtemps plantés à croire à la vérité universelle quand ils avaient toutes les clés en main, quand tout dépendait d'eux.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait duré qu'un mois, » déclare Stiles en se risquant dans les yeux de l'autre, timidement, comme il se piquerait le doigt à l'aiguille d'un fuseau.

Il s'y transperce sans retenue. Derek répond sans se prendre la tête :

« C'était un bon mois. »

Il fixe Stiles de ses yeux redevenus translucides, entre le vert et le bleu des ciels. Plusieurs secondes passent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge ni ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Derek ne sait plus rien.

Et puis merde, peut-être est-il temps de se la jouer Isaac Lahey et de sortir la tête de l'eau, songe-t-il en chopant finalement du bout des doigts la taille de son cadet.


	9. Bike-polo

J'ai coupé mon chapitre final en deux pour des questions de lisibilité et de nombre rond, voyez-vous! Bonne lecture, ma note se situe plutôt en fin du prochain chap !

* * *

**Bike-polo**

**(Une fois que tu t'es pris deux-trois taules ça va)**

Les pneus de l'Avalanche couinent sur le gravier du parking lorsque Isaac gare le pick-up au pied de l'immeuble. La façade du bâtiment, d'un gris ciment paré de coulures plus sombres et de traces de fumée, trahit le voisinage de la zone industrielle de Beacon Hill. Un autre véhicule stationne dans le coin, près d'une benne rouillée, haute sur roues, sa cuirasse métallisée empoussiérée de brun.

« Haut les coeurs, il a vendu la Camaro, » déclare Isaac en se penchant sur le volant pour mieux examiner le SUV noir à qui le nez écrasé et la forme des phares donnent des airs maléfiques.

C'est dommage, les deux Chevi auraient limite fait mafia l'une derrière l'autre, mais Lahey s'épargne ainsi un créneau un peu chiant et l'idée lui convient. Derek habite toujours le loft austère culminant la ZI de la ville, cela suffit à le rassurer. Il détache sa ceinture, tire sa clé de sous le tableau de bord et fourre le trousseau dans la poche de son jean. Le plein soleil tape sur le toit de l'Avalanche, il regrette presque de ne pas l'avoir garé à l'ombre des immeubles, mais l'air lui revient déjà plus frais lorsqu'il retire son chèche en secouant la tête. Le coton laisse nu son cou musculeux sous les angles carrés de sa mâchoire stubblée, sa pomme d'Adam grimpe d'un étage puis glisse à sa place d'origine lorsque la salive descend le toboggan de sa gorge. Ses boucles courtes remuent à peine lorsqu'il s'immobilise.

« Je fais quoi, je reste dans la voiture ? » demande doucement une voix à sa droite.

Le garçon a le visage long, les yeux soucieux, les paupières fines, et dégage un calme qui paraît à toute épreuve. Isaac sait que ce n'est pas toujours le cas, mais il lui aura fallu un certain moment et quelques Argent armés comme des caïds de blockbusters pour percer cette facette de l'adolescent. Il a envie de sourire. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce visage tombant ferait partie un jour de son trombinoscope quotidien.

« Monte avec moi, je risque d'en avoir pour un moment, répond-il en vérifiant brièvement qu'il n'a pas oublié de serrer le frein à main. Et fais-moi plaisir Laurence, enfile une veste, ça caille là-dedans. »

Le garçon relève la truffe. Sa peau se fronce en un grain de beauté épais près de ses lèvres abîmées, sous son nez haut, et ses cheveux courts dégagent un front jeune quoique irrégulier. Isaac ne lui brosse pas le crâne d'une main affectueuse, mais ses yeux aux cils de nana le font à sa place.

Ils descendent du pick-up après avoir refermé les fenêtres, et chacun de leur pas vers l'entrée de l'immeuble tape sur l'asphalte une partition régulière. Les feux de la voiture clignotent dans leur dos lorsque Isaac la verrouille à distance, mais le soleil californien est trop puissant pour marquer leurs ombres fluettes sur le gris sale du mur. La porte qui claque derrière eux a des airs de piège de jeu vidéo, et si Derek Hale n'était pas en lui même une garantie de l'absence de nuisibles en les lieux, Isaac s'attendrait presque à se faire bouffer par des zombies. Il enfile en silence la veste en cuir qui lui chevauche l'épaule, regrette d'avoir laissé son écharpe dans la voiture. A côté de lui, Laurence frissonne à demi, une hola de poils bruns s'érige sur ses mollets laissés libres par son pantacourt en toile. La veste en jean lâche qu'il a passée sur conseil de son aîné, et qui fait comme une coquille de denim autour de son corps maigrelet, donne l'illusion qu'il vient de s'échapper d'un clip des années 80. Isaac trouve qu'elle lui va bien, d'ailleurs ses yeux s'y posent à plusieurs reprises.

Ils grimpent ensemble l'escalier hélicoïdal en métal autour duquel se déclinent comme des pétales de béton brut les différents paliers des étages de l'immeuble.

Tout, jusqu'à la fraîcheur industrielle de l'air ambiant, est à la mesure de ses souvenirs. Les formes sont nettes, chirurgicales, les arêtes droites des murs semblent partir à l'infini pour construire une perspective digne des meilleurs du Bauhaus. La cage d'ascenseur, implicitement évitée pour des raisons de claustrophobie, n'inspirerait pas confiance au plus chevronné des mineurs. Les lieux sont vides, l'immeuble paraît désaffecté alors qu'il est habité depuis presque deux ans – un talent propre aux gènes Hale, sûrement. Leurs souffles résonnent, passent pour ceux d'androïdes aux poumons de mitraille.

« Par là, » signale Isaac au dernier étage, et c'est comme si le palier tout entier jouait au Pong avec ses mots.

Laurence le regarde silencieusement lancer la large porte bleue sur ses rails, puis pénétrer dans le loft d'un pas tellement naturel qu'il en oublie que leur incursion frôle la violation de domicile. Un grand type brun est assis, les pattes écartées, dans un canapé en cuir calé entre de larges piliers qui ne sont pas sans évoquer ceux des parkings souterrains.

« Salut, » lâche Isaac d'un ton trop désinvolte pour être tout à fait honnête.

Laurence avance à peine dans l'appartement, reste en retrait derrière Isaac dont le coeur paraît sur le point de percer le torse. Le propriétaire des lieux, parce que c'est pire qu'écrit sur son visage, les fixe d'un air qui signifie sensiblement qu'il n'est pas surpris de leur venue.

L'ambiance est étrange, loin de l'artificialité du métal environnant et de la sévérité de la géométrie du petit monde. Tout semble engourdi de tension, enfourmillé d'un orage à venir. Les pattes campées dans le sol comme des tours Eiffel, le dos raide, il est clair qu'Isaac attend une réponse de l'autre, mais Laurence dirait que cela va plus loin que ça : c'est comme un _ça passe ou ça casse_, c'est une autorisation, une approbation qu'attend Lahey.

La hiérarchie lui est revenue dans la gueule sans qu'il ne puisse seulement tenter de l'esquiver.

De nouveau, il se sent béta, il se sent enfant, museau glabre, oeil au beurre noir, terrorisé, recroquevillé dans un réfrigérateur égratigné de sang, dans une tombe fraîchement creusée, devant la cellule d'un poste de police. Des bouffées aigres de jeunesse lui remontent dans la gorge, l'étouffent de souvenirs, et même si les meubles se sont déplacés, qu'une large bibliothèque et un bordel potentiel ont poussé sur le sol comme de la mousse, même si la baie vitrée est propre, même si l'odeur a changé, il a toujours sur la langue ce ton de rouille amer, sur la rétine les brainstorming autour du bureau, dans les tympans les remarques piquantes de Peter. L'air lui manque et Laurence le remarque, mais le garçon n'ose pas pour autant s'avancer ; à sa surprise, lui aussi se retrouve ankylosé, pris dans la toile des yeux brûlants de l'homme, cousu à son propre corps.

La présence de Derek Hale, parce qu'il s'agit bien de l'ancien alpha d'Isaac, est écrasante, respire le danger en lettres capitales. Laurence se demande s'il s'agit d'un pouvoir qui lui est encore inconnu, un genre d'aura qui niquerait les ennemis avant même que ceux là ne pensent intervenir. Ce qu'il sait, c'est que c'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve terrassé de la sorte depuis les fers des Argent et que cette sensation lui remonte dans la trachée en bile amère. Il tousse, recule d'un pas, presse une main nerveuse sur ses lèvres râpeuses. Une sueur âcre lui glace le dos, lui colle le t-shirt à la nuque. Isaac n'a pas un regard pour lui.

Hale se lève finalement de son canapé et s'avance vers eux. Son torse est emballé dans un t-shirt noir qui dessine chacun de ses muscles, pire qu'un paquet cadeau. Sous le tissu et la fibre rouge bat calmement son coeur d'athlète. Un demi sourire gagne son visage long aux joues parfaitement rasées, de ceux que partagent de vieux camarades d'infanterie, de ceux qui n'existent que lorsqu'on a bouffé la même merde.

« Ca fait un bout, Isaac, déclare-t-il d'une voix étonnamment grave. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là? »

Tout se relâche, à commencer par la silhouette olympienne d'Isaac qui paraît se dégonfler tellement le soulagement fait tomber bas ses épaules.

« Putain, tu m'as fait peur, » souffle-t-il en riant à moitié, et Laurence libéré à son tour de la tension se dit qu'il ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. « J'ai cru que tu me jetterais...

— Sûrement pas trop, sinon tu serais pas venu risquer ton cul jusqu'ici.

— Tu parles, ça fait deux jours que je dors pas... »

Principalement parce qu'il était en train de conduire et que la route de Washington à Beacon Hill est foutrement longue, mais il est vrai qu'il n'a pas profité des quelques heures passées aux stations essence ou sur le bord de la chaussée pour s'oublier dans un sommeil réparateur. Il plonge ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, hésite à s'asseoir pour finalement rester debout, piétinant quelque chose comme un mètre carré de surface. Il se tourne enfin vers Laurence en ce qui serait un aparté sur une scène de théâtre, lui indique muettement le canapé que le garçon refuse en secouant la tête – le sofa pue la femelle. La parenthèse est courte, et le bouclé revient vite à son alpha tout en homme :

« T'es pas surpris de me voir ? » relève-t-il d'un ton qui signifie _tu m'attendais_ auquel Derek, s'il était tout à fait sincère, répondrait _depuis une putain d'année_.

Mais les deux lycans ont rarement eu ensemble la tête à la franchise, aux larmes et aux embrassades viriles ultra tendance dans les séries américaines, alors le plus âgé se contente de jouer la carte testostérone, bonus fierté, sans réduire son sourire :

« Avec le bordel que vous avez fichu en arrivant, je vous ai grillés depuis au moins dix minutes, je dirais, » se vante-t-il en posant son cul sur le dossier du canapé qui s'affaisse mollement sous son poids.

Pour autant, le beau gosse n'en mène pas large. S'il se doutait qu'Isaac rentrerait un jour ou l'autre, sentir de nouveau sa présence en ville en pleine nuit l'avait suffisamment secoué pour le réveiller en sursaut au milieu des draps et d'une paire de bras affectueux. _T'as fait un cauchemar ?_ murmuré d'une voix endormie à l'oreille, et lui qui répond non d'une voix rauque, qui niera jusqu'à la mort tant qu'il n'aura pas eu le minois magnifique devant le nez, tant qu'il n'aura pas pris contre sa poitrine le corps trop grand de son béta perdu. Il ne veut pas, il ne peut pas prendre le risque de la déception. Le corps entre ses pattes l'a trop vécue, alors il se tait et fait semblant de se rendormir tandis qu'il s'épargne lui-même le faux espoir en se disant qu'il n'en sait rien, que ses sens l'ont peut-être trompé, que, qui sait ? il ne s'agit peut-être que d'une ruse des hunters mutinés. La vieille paranoïa à la Hale, mais dans le fond du torse, l'envie insatiable et insomniaque de revoir l'enfant.

L'envie à peine assouvie aujourd'hui, car d'enfant, il n'y en a plus. Isaac Lahey est un putain d'homme.

La barbe de deux jours qui grise ses joues anguleuses et remonte jusqu'à son oreille déchiquetée est à proprement parler le seul élément physique à avoir changé chez lui : car dieu merci, il s'est arrêté de pousser à un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, mais l'aura qu'il dégage n'en est pas moins monstrueusement adulte. On dirait, pour jouer les fins psychologues, qu'il a l'air bien dans sa peau, ou pire encore, qu'il s'est trouvé. Derek ne se risque pas à de telles hypothèses, il connaît trop les faux-semblants, il sait trop son Isaac pour croire que les psychoses se sont résorbées tout à fait. Mais même s'il reconnaît sans souci les fondations de l'ado paumé mordu des années plus tôt, l'architecture s'est réformée au-delà ; il voit très bien que quelque chose a changé dans l'attitude de son louveteau, que son regard ne s'ancre plus de la même manière sur le monde qui l'entoure.

Ca a quelque chose de presque gênant. C'est peut-être ça qui l'empêche de s'interroger sur le drôle de gosse à côté de lui, qui a le visage si creux qu'on le croirait en train de se mordre les joues, mais surtout qui empeste l'extérieur, la boue et l'air d'un autre état, d'une autre meute. Isaac porte la même odeur sur ses fringues, dans sa peau. C'est étrange. C'est tellement fort que ça soulève presque le coeur... Ou alors, il n'en sait rien , ce n'est peut-être pas ça, qui lui renverse le palpitant.

Il s'apprête à lâcher une grosse banalité, comme Isaac semble galérer à trouver un sujet de conversation qui sonne juste, mais une voix l'appelle de la pièce d'à côté, déblatère un flot d'informations sur une prétendue nouvelle cafetière et son « mode d'emploi de merde ». L'ancien béta ouvre la bouche de surprise, ses lèvres achèvent leur course dans un sourire étonné :

« Tu... »

Même si les cheveux y ont bien poussé, la tête qui passe le cadre de la porte répond à sa question : il a deviné juste. Stiles continue de babiller et de maudire toutes les personnes ayant une relation de près ou de loin avec le commerce du café, puis s'arrête d'un air con lorsqu'il remarque la présence des deux nouveaux arrivés.

« Woah, sourit-il, les yeux plus alerte que jamais. Putain de merde. »

On se croirait dans un match de tennis, il passe d'Isaac au garçon à Derek, qui affiche une mine quelque part entre la badasserie profonde et le funambule dont le harnais vient de craquer. Après quelques échanges, un léger hochement de tête de Derek, _t'hallucines pas_, il finit par faire son entrée au complet, ses mains sur le chambranle le propulsent vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

« C'est complètement ouf, » rit-il en tendant une main à Isaac, qui la saisit sans soupçonner qu'elle se finira en étreinte. « Ca va ? Putain, j'arrive pas à y croire... »

Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé devant Derek, une main sur le nez, pouffant toujours. Hale ne l'a clairement pas prévenu de ses pressentiments, ni de ceux du jours, ni de ceux de la nuit – Isaac se doute bien que si l'alpha a la capacité de les figer sur place, détecter sa présence en ville ne doit pas lui coûter bien cher – et d'une certaine manière, cela lui ressemble bien.

« T'es... Vous êtes à BH depuis longtemps ?

— On est arrivés hier soir, » explique Isaac en finissant par tirer une chaise d'une table à proximité pour se poser.

Il a un coup d'oeil vers l'adolescent qui l'accompagne pour justifier l'emploi de la troisième personne du singulier. Celui-ci ne dit rien, se rapproche simplement de lui, pose le bord de ses fesses sur la table. Stiles essaye de lui sourire, mais leurs yeux ne s'accrochent pas ensemble, le gosse a l'air en train d'évaluer l'environnement. Il sent dans sa nuque les doigts de Derek apposer leur sceau de peau discrètement, comme un _laisse-le_ muet, mais le jeune homme se contente d'apprécier la caresse sans suivre son conseil :

« Tu nous présentes ? Vous êtes ensemble...? »

C'est un peu de la folie, mais ça a le mérite d'être cash.

Derek esquisse une mine fatiguée, se prend la tête dans le creux de la paume. Isaac se rend compte qu'il s'en sert en partie pour cacher le sourire qui lui ronge le menton. Il se doute bien qu'après plus d'un an, un gars aussi loquace que Stiles a dû lui baver deux trois détails sur les circonstances de son départ, sur ses vieilles passions d'adolescent et sa solution pour y remédier, mais il ne sait pas comment réagir à l'information. Il revient aux yeux noisette de Stiles, qui n'ont rien de piégeur, et finit par sourire à son tour.

« Nan, Lau est plutôt un genre de famille, » sort-il après un coup d'oeil discret vers Laurence.

Derek redevient brusquement sérieux les iris d'Isaac ont viré à l'écarlate intense.


	10. Sens unique

**Sens unique**

**(Ni la route, ni l'amour)**

Un cupidon des plus doués passe, puis Stiles renverse la tête en arrière pour fanfaronner :

« Ah ! Je te l'avais dis, que tu l'avais bien élevé. »

Derek ne répond rien, les yeux fixés sur son ancien loupiot. Il a des milliards de questions à poser, et celles-ci concernent plus la sécurité d'Isaac que sa curiosité personnelle. Il a envie de lui dire qu'il s'est fichu dans la merde, il pense brusquement qu'il n'aurait jamais dû remettre les pieds à Beacon Hill, pas maintenant. Il pense aux lames des hunters, au tranchant des pointes d'acier, aux épées dignes de Saint Michel, aux pics, aux filins d'aciers, aux cordes de nylon au ras des herbes. Il voit Isaac ensanglanté dans une boue noire d'hémoglobine. Il se voit sans fils, une fois de plus.

Stiles devine la tension, colle sa nuque sur sa main puissante d'une manière qu'il essaye de rendre naturelle. Le ton de Derek n'en est pas moins inflexible :

« Tu comptes rester longtemps en ville ?

— Quelques jours je pense, on a pas pris grand chose avec nous mais j'ai des gens à voir, répond le jeune alpha en fronçant les sourcils. On comptait plus ou moins sur votre canap, je dois avouer.

— Pour ça tu négocieras avec Cora, mais le problème est pas là.

— Cora ? T'as recruté de la minette pour ta meute ? »

Stiles se brosse le visage de deux mains aussi constellées que dans le souvenir d'Isaac.

« C'est vrai, va falloir te briefer... » gémit-il en se massant les pommettes, en remontant dans ses cheveux en bordel.

Les yeux d'Isaac passent de l'un à l'autre. Légèrement derrière lui, Laurence sent de nouveau l'inquiétude poindre. Il y a clairement quelque chose qui cloche chez les amis de son alpha, et il n'est pas certain que le garçon en statue grecque soit près à l'entendre. Il croiserait presque les doigts s'il était superstitieux, mais sa crédulité lui a déjà causé suffisament d'emmerdes pour qu'il ne se risque pas à défier le destin. Le dos courbé, les coudes sur les genoux, Isaac relève la tête :

« Il se passe quoi ? »

Stiles inspire profondémment, comme avant une explication à se vider les poumons, mais Derek prend les devants :

« L'année a pas été facile. On a eu... des soucis avec une meute. Une meute d'alphas. Ils ont eu Erica, ils ont manqué Boyd et Cora de peu. »

_Sa soeur_, articule muettement Stiles à l'adresse d'Isaac, mais l'attention du charmant s'est fait gober par Derek sitôt que celui-ci a entamé son _last time in Beacon Hill_.

« Scott est en vie, répond l'alpha premier à la question laissée en suspend par la mine désorientée de son vieux môme. Mais ça aussi, ça s'est joué à pas grand chose. Ca fait un moment maintenant, bien sûr, mais on en a bien chié, et c'était hard de leur faire leur fête à trois. »

Putain de merde. Le reproche n'en est peut-être pas un, mais il prend suffisament aux tripes pour inciter Laurence à se rapprocher de son packmaster. Il a entendu parler d'Erica, il sait que la princesse de cuir a compté, qu'elle a été soeur de douleur et de famille, que sa mort signifie quelque chose. Isaac ne le regarde pas. Lui ne sait pas quoi dire, car il n'a pas cette habitude, celle de dire, car chez lui tout passe dans les yeux, dans les traits, et qu'il ne se sent pas assez familier avec la troupe pour déballer ses discours. Alors il se tait, et c'est Stiles qui reprend la parole :

« Au final, Argent a rameuté des cousins pour qu'on en finisse avec eux en échange d'un genre d'accord de paix avec les garous restants, et faut avouer qu'ils nous ont donné un beau coup de patte. Le truc, c'est qu'on se croyait tranquilles une fois notre beau poto l'aveugle décapité, mais qu'on s'était plantés. Tout le monde a pas digéré de laisser partir la moitié des monstres – vous me passerez l'expression – du coin, et y a eu un genre de mutinerie chez les hunters, une scission alors qu'on était enfin ok pour se foutre la paix. Pour faire vite, disons que depuis quoi, deux mois ? une partie de la joyeuse famille Argent s'est remise à tuer du loup-garou à l'ancienne, et que c'est pas beau à voir.

— On se doutait qu'il devait se passer un truc pas net, avoue Isaac en croisant enfin le regard de son béta, qui acquiesce silencieusement comme à son habitude. Les chasseurs se sont mis à décamper de Washington il y a quelques semaines, et même s'ils nous fichaient globalement la paix, c'est vrai que c'était un peu trop beau qu'ils soient simplement partis en vacances.

— Je te le fais pas dire, convient Derek. Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, crois-moi, vaut mieux pas qu'ils vous tombent dessus et qu'ils vous prennent pour des renforts ou quoi.

— Là je saisis pas, on pourrait très bien être des renforts, justement, nan ? Si vous êtes dans la merde ? Laurence est le seul à être venu avec moi, mais... je pense qu'il y a moyen de déplacer les autres, on est cinq en tout, je peux les appeler, on...

— C'est hors de question. Ce ne sont plus tes affaires.

— Déconne pas, tu penses franchement que...

— Je suis sérieux, Isaac. Vous feriez mieux d'y aller. »

Le ton est monté en flèche sans que personne ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Et ce n'est pas uniquement l'alpha qui parle ; c'est le père, l'ami, c'est Derek tout entier qui congédie Isaac de manière un brin expéditive. Comme pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de répliquer, comme en _point final_ à leur conversation, le maker passe dans la pièce voisine, leur épargne son regard contrarié.

« Je vais courir, » lâche-t-il d'une voix rauque à l'adresse de Stiles avant de faire claquer une fenêtre derrière lui.

Celui-là n'a pas le temps de lui reprocher son attitude comme il meurt d'envie de le faire, ni seulement de lui demander de faire attention à lui ; il soupire en cueillant de nouveau son visage dans la coupe de ses mains puis s'excuse à sa place, explique qu'il est sur les nerfs comme jamais, que ce n'est pas le bon moment, qu'ils n'y sont pour rien, et vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Isaac se laisse tenter par une bière. Il s'agit plus de laisser à Stiles l'occasion de s'accorder quelques secondes seul que d'un véritable coup de soif, mais l'attention est appréciée d'un sourire muet. Le fils du sheriff revient avec trois bières au bout d'un moment durant lequel Isaac et Laurence échangent brièvement sur la situation, puis les bouteilles décapsulées se cognent dans des bruits de xylophone avant d'être entamées par les garçons.

Stiles s'essuie la bouche du revers de la manche. Dans la pièce voisine, la fenêtre ouverte claque un coup contre son cadre.

« Il fait le fier mais il est super content de te revoir, lâche-t-il avec un regard presque désolé. Il a pas dormi de la nuit, je pense qu'il avait senti que tu rentrais. Mais restez là ce soir, vous emmerdez pas à chercher un hôtel ou quoi, il a dit ça pour pas vous mettre en danger, tu le connais. Moi, je suis pas convaincu que vous serez plus en sécurité loin de ses griffes, je lui en parlerais quand il fera plus la gueule.

— Merci... Ca fait longtemps que t'habites là ? demande Isaac avec un sourire qui combine la reconnaissance et la curiosité.

— Oh, euh... techniquement ça fait un moment, c'est un peu compliqué peut-être.

— Y a un problème ? »

Stiles sourit la tristesse.

« Pas comme tu le penses, confie-t-il entre ses mains. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider, tu vois ? J'aimerais arrêter d'être le guignol en fond de scène dont il faut sauver le cul toutes les deux secondes. »

Il se mord les lèvres, fait rouler ses veines sur le dessus de ses mains, croise et décroise les pieds. Ses yeux se perdent loin, dans les reliefs de l'appartement, et cette gêne apparente donne à ses intentions une clarté sans pareil. Ce que comprend Isaac n'est pas tout à fait à son goût, mais croiser le regard soucieux de Stilinski suffit à lui indiquer qu'il est sur la bonne piste.

« Stiles, putain... Derek te mordra jamais, c'est pas possible. Il voudra pas. Il te tuera pour vouloir ça, même. Tu peux pas lui demander ça, merde !

— Je comptais pas exactement sur lui, s'amuse faussement le garçon en pointillés. Cora voudrait pas mais Scott le ferait peut-être, et sinon, il reste Peter. Peter le ferait.

— T'as jamais eu de pire idée que ça... » accuse Lahey en secouant la tête.

Il est sérieux à en crever, et le problème tient au fait que Stiles semble l'être autant que lui. Ce n'est pas un coup de sang, c'est une décision mûrement réfléchie, et l'idée qu'un gars aussi hyperactif, éparpillé et surtout _humain_ que lui puisse en venir à de telles extrémités l'inquiète sur la situation politique de la team des lycans de BH. Il ne peut bien sûr pas deviner les corps tranchés au niveau du nombril, les tripes pendantes, le retour aux bonnes vieilles techniques de Gerard, les chasseurs déchiquetés en retour et l'état dans lequel a fini la Camaro après s'être retrouvée au milieu d'un champ de bataille, mais il se doute que c'est la merde, et la belle. Et il a raison.

« Je suis sérieux, précise Twenty-Four en relevant les yeux vers ce mec un peu sympa, un peu connard, carrément éléctron libre avec qui les discussions n'avaient jamais été autrement que douloureuses.

— Je sais, putain, je sais ça, Stiles ! »

L'échange de regards est troublant. Ils se revoient dans le cimetière, un peu à l'écart de la ville, et Laurence disparaît. Ils se revoient l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ramassés dans la terre, après le passage d'un chauffard de minuit. Ils se revoient se chamailler, se battre plus sérieusement, puis au lendemain convenir d'un accord commun : celui de la vie d'Isaac. Il voudrait lui renvoyer la balle, se foutre des conséquences, penser que c'est pour le mieux...

Mais « C'est une idée abominable, » répète-t-il en se brossant la barbe courte du bout des doigts.

Le bruit ne l'apaise pas. Il lui faudrait Lau, mais Lau n'interviendra pas, ne le cherchera même pas des yeux. Il ne joue pas _at home_, et il faut prendre les choses en main :

« Ca va pas du tout, Stiles.

— J'ai presque envie de te croire, avoue l'autre en se mordant les lèvres de plus belle. Je sais que je le regretterais. »

Il n'y a aucun moyen de déceler si la conjugaison est plus favorable au conditonnel ou au futur, mais Stilinski met de toute façon fin à la conversation après avoir englouti un longue gorgée de bière froide :

« Dis rien à Derek, s'il te plaît. Je lui en ai pas parlé et je veux pas qu'il sache avant que je sois sûr. Je vais te raccompagner en bas, ajoute-t-il en se levant et en posant sa bouteille sur la table.

— Je croyais qu'on pouvait...

— Lau reste ici. (Regard de connivence :) T'inquiète, darling, on prend super soin de nos hôtes, même Lydia s'est jamais plainte d'une nuit chez nous, et pourtant je te raconte pas la furie que ça peut être quand on parle de réception ! J'pense juste que y a quelqu'un que ton padre aimerait revoir. T'es sage, je remonte tout de suite, à plus. »

Isaac se laisse entraîner par le bras sans vraiment réagir, les yeux froncés. Le regard qu'il lance à son béta signifie _j'arrive tout de suite_, mais quelle que soit l'intention dont il est porteur, c'est un mensonge. L'humeur a changé du tout au tout, ils viennent d'entrer dans une ère d'hystérie incompréhensible, d'hyperactivité Aderrallesque comme jamais. Il ne saisit pas réellement ce qui est sur le point d'arriver. Les escaliers se dévalent en quatrième vitesse, les protestations du bouclé n'y changent rien, c'est comme si leurs pieds glissaient sur les marches – d'ailleurs ils manquent à plusieurs reprises de se rétamer, entre deux « Tu vas voir! » joyeux de Stiles, et Isaac n'attend que cela, de voir.

Mais c'est pire que ça. Ce n'est pas voir. C'est se déchirer.

Scott McCall attend au pied de l'immeuble, le portable dégainé.

Isaac ne perçoit pas Stiles s'éclipser derrière lui pour remonter les marches et raconter des anecdotes foireuses à Laurence sur son alpha. Il s'etouffe dans les bras de Scott sans comprendre pourquoi ils se sont ouverts à lui. Ils n'étaient pas si proches que cela, si ? Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus rien. Il en chialerait de rage. Un an de cavale, trois solitaires mordus, deux recrutés et une tuée auraient dû régler ça. Il avait compté dessus. Il s'était tué à ne plus penser à Scott, il s'était torturé à effacer son prénom de tous les mots qui commençaient en s, à troquer son portable contre un nouveau, vierge de tentation. Il avait presque fini par réussir, par oublier de se demander chaque soir ce que faisait le BFF et prétendant de Stiles.

Les choses qu'il avait eues pour le prince charmant, quelles qu'elles soient, s'étaient estompées avec le temps. Il n'y avait plus pensé. Il y avait eu tour à tour Grace à enterrer, Lau et David à élever, Sam et Nan à gérer. La liberté au vent, le passé s'était pris les pieds dans ses robes, l'avait délaissé, et lui s'était retrouvé noyau d'une meute. Il avait, bien sûr, continué de songer de temps à autres à ceux qu'il avait laissés derrière lui, en espérant que Stiles saurait gérer la colère de Derek, en se disant que Scott se résignerait, finirait par être heureux autant entre les bras qu'entre les cuisses d'Allison. Il avait oublié ce qu'il ressentait : il n'avait plus été capable de poser de mots dessus. Il s'était dit qu'il s'était planté. Qu'il avait cru.

Mais Scott. Aujourd'hui : Scott.

Scott le martyrise. Scott est comme aux premiers jours de tendresse. Scott est tout. Isaac ne sait pas comment tout a pu lui revenir en pleine poire de cette manière, comment les sentiments ont pu s'échapper des filets où il les croyait morts, secs, noyaux de bois. Scott le submerge en tsunami. Scott est partout. Scott est déjà sous sa peau, Scott transpire déjà par ses pores, Scott lui coule en salive dans la bouche.

Il ne sort que difficlement de ses bras, le souffle court, sans parvenir à baisser les yeux vers son visage. Pas besoin d'ascenseur ou d'autre type d'espace réduit, il étouffe littéralement sur place. Scott s'en rend compte, pose une main sur son épaule :

« Ca va? »

Alors il voit. Les yeux soucieux en amande, les sourcils froncés à peine. La mâchoire fuyarde. La peau à la nougatine de baptême.

« Ca va... »

C'est Scott.

« Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire, nan ? »

Scott.

« Isaac ? »

Leurs yeux se rencontrent.

« _Scott_. »

* * *

Ces chapitres sont des caprices. Parce que pour une fois, les choses doivent de bien se finir, notamment parce que cette fic est à cadeau à l'adorable Exces et que la cruauté ne me va qu'un temps. J'ai envie de rendre les gens heureux, et mes personnages comme mes lecteurs font partie de l'équation. Je mourrais donc d'envie d'écrire ce chap, et je ne le regrette pas, j'ai pris mon pied. J'ai sauvé les boys. J'ai enfoncé des portes, dans tous les sens du terme, ok, mais j'ai adoré gérer ce va-et-vient entre Isaac, Laurence (OC), Derek et Stiles de manière à dévoiler au maximum la perception que chacun a de la situation. Travailler sur le temps, trouver la juste évolution.

Ce que sous-entend Stiles lorsqu'il dit que sa relation avec Derek est un peu compliquée, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas refonctionné immédiatement après le départ d'Isaac. A mon goût, ils ont eu droit à un nouveau faux-départ avant de se reprendre _sérieusement_ en main, cette fois-ci.

Je crois que Scott avait fini par être heureux avec Allison, que Stiles a retrouvé pleinement son statut de BFF. Ca a bien dû cafouiller un moment, mais les choses sont réglées maintenant. Allison fait partie du camp des good hunters, bien entendu, mais la guerre lycans/chasseurs ne pouvait pas leur permettre de continuer sans entrer en conflit d'intérêt. Scott n'est pas amoureux d'Isaac, ne me croyez tout de même pas comme ça. Pour autant, je pense que quelque chose est possible. Je pense qu'après s'être expliqués, ils tenteront le coup, ne serait-ce que parce que Scott est un sauveur, qu'il a dû s'en vouloir mortellement d'apprendre avoir été à l'origine d'autant d'emmerdes. Ses raisons de laisser une chance à Lahey sont peut-être mauvaises, je ne sais pas, en tous cas je suis persuadée que le résultat peut être beau.

Mais tout cela ne sont que _mes_ solutions.

Je sais que je tranche mes fins toujours brusquement, mais c'est quelque chose de réellement important pour moi. Laisser une part d'imagination, ouvrir. Permettre une suite si j'en ai un jour envie. Il fallait réellement finir sur un prénom. C'est une histoire d'amour, je crois.

Mille merci à mes lecteurs, reviewers, à Exces la parfaite à qui cette fic entière est dédiée ! Prenez soin de vous.


End file.
